


Steve and Family

by Jeniouis



Series: The Avengers Family [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bruce is that kind of doctor, Cutting, Evil Phil Coulson, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forced Abortion, Full of Triggers; Proceed with caution, Gentle Sex, Graphic Descriptions of Rape, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nick Fury has a heart, Odin's A+ Parenting, Omega Steve, Past Child Abuse, Protective Avengers, Rape Recovery, Self Harm, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony and Bruce Bromance, Whump Steve Rogers, Work In Progress, graphic descriptions of forced abortions, mentions of past rape, slight mentions of suicide, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out he didn't thaw out alone. Hopefully, the Avengers will be supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

> Some bkgd notes: bonding has to be mutual, there are several types of bond including a pack bond which will bond individuals of a group together but there has to be an omega around for it to seal since its their pheromones that initiate it, bruce and hulk are one and the same of sorts. ill add more when needed. Fertile omegas have stronger, sweeter scents multipled during heats.
> 
> I hope the characters aren't OOC and it might be triggering.
> 
> Also I do not own the characters, it belongs to MARVEL.
> 
> So glad for those who liked it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Steve laid on the medical bed waiting for the doctor to return. He never got sick. The super-soldier serum took care of that but lately he had been sick to his stomach, always bolting to the bathroom. And he was always tired now, weaker, and was starting to have weird cravings like coffee flavored ice-cream with pickles.

Steve hadn't moved into Stark Tower yet; he was almost too afraid. Everyone else, including Thor, had already tucked themselves in and was waiting for Steve to join the permanent slumber party. Each hero had their own massive floor, and it was really a great deal since everything was free. But Steve was an omega, a fertile one, with intense heat cycles every month that attracted even betas. He thought the serum would fix it, but it hadn't. The rest of the team were alphas and Steve would hate to see the bad side of them when one of his heats kicked in. 

Bucky, Howard, and Peggy had all been...somewhat kind alphas until one of his cycles started. Then they went feral, forcing themselves on Steve. He had forgiven them, of course, since they hadn't been in their right minds, but that did not mean that it hadn't affected him. Especially since after the heat, they stayed aggressive and harsh and continued their assaults. 

Now that he was thinking about it, Steve realized he hadn’t had a heat since he thawed, but he supposed that had something to do with being frozen-

"Mr. Rogers?" A woman's voice said softly.

"Yes?" Steve replied, sitting up. He had been so caught up in thought; he hadn’t notice the doctor coming in. She gave him a warm smile.

"I have some great news for you. You're pregnant." She informed him. Steve's whole body jumped in complete and total shock.

"What? How?!"

"From what we can tell, your child has inherited some of your serum which makes him or her almost as resilient as you." The doctor explained. Steve just turned and sat on the side of the bed, trying to keep himself from panicking. 

"Well, I didn't expect that." Steve said, feeling as of his whole world just turned upside down.

The doctor had a curious look as she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and smiled. Steve guessed she had a few questions of her own, but when she spoke she just went over everything he needed to know, handing him guides and pamphlets. She told him to come back if something was wrong, or if he had any questions and then made an appointment for him to return in the following week. Steve stayed mostly silent because he was still in shock.

He had mixed feelings: being grateful and proud as well as terrified and conflicted, not so much because of being pregnant but because of the situation. He had no idea who the other parent was, and even if he did, the person was either dead or close to it. Steve was on his own with this. Of course, there was also that little issue of being a superhero, not the best occupation for a parent-to-be. He wondered how his team would take it.

Immediately following that thought, Steve's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Cell phones were a new wonder to Steve. He had managed to learn how to answer and place calls on his StarkPhone but that was about it. Tony kept saying something about apps but Steve wasn't interested. He pulled his phone out his pocket and looked at it. Bruce was calling. Steve pushed the talk button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello." Steve said.

" _Cap, hey, the team is doing a dinner and movie night at the tower and were wondering if you could join us?_ " Bruce said.

Steve wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl in bed, and sleep forever but this could be a good time to tell the team about his predicament. Since they would all be relaxed. Well, as relaxed as superheroes could be.

"Sure thing, what time?" Steve asked.

" _Around eight_."

“Okay, see ya then."

" _Great, bye Cap._ " 

The connection went dead. Steve checked the time, making sure he had enough time to take a shower, maybe take an hour nap and then get ready for the inevitable.

*~*~*~*~

It was around six o'clock when Steve arrived at the tower. At the elevator inside the lobby, stood the brave Captain America, who was too chicken to go upstairs so he just paced outside instead; Finally, an hour and a half later, the super-soldier gathered enough nerve to press the up button, step inside, and start the long journey up to the 72nd floor.

"Captain Rogers?" said a mechanical voice out of blue.

"Yes, JARVIS?" Steve said, looking up at the ceiling as if Jarvis was there.

"May I ask why it took you so long to come in; is there something wrong?"

"No JARVIS, I was just..." Steve trailed off, instinctively putting a hand over his stomach. He felt the slightest swell beneath his hand. It was barely there. "I was just thinking." Steve said quietly. At last, he reached the communal floor where everyone would mingle around. The team greeted him all at once when he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Cap!" Bruce said.

"How's it going, Spangles?" Tony beamed. 

"Hello friend, I am so glad you joined us," Thor boomed. 

"Hey Guys." Steve tried to smile, but he felt so tired and weak; it must have bled through.

"You okay there, Cap?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Steve answered.

The team talked and laughed during dinner, a Mexican meal Stark had prepared. Steve had no idea the engineer was such a talented cook. Later, the team was watching Fast Five very closely and enthusiastically. Steve was sitting on the couch sandwiched between Tony and Bruce. Natasha was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against Tony's leg. Thor was sitting in a chair and Clint was perched on the ottoman. Everyone was so drawn into the movie that no one was talking. So Steve figured if he just threw it out there, he could go unnoticed.

"I'm pregnant," Steve said quiet and nonchalantly. At first nobody reacted at all, but one by one they turned and looked at Steve, staring at him. Tony put the movie on pause and was the first to speak, 

"What did you say there, Capsicle?" 

Steve fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, looking up at his team when he finally spoke. "I said I'm pregnant." All at once they burst into laughter, even Natasha, thinking it was a joke.

"Good one, Cap," Clint said. "I didn't even know you had a sense of on humor." Steve blushed and just waited for them to calm down. 

"No, I'm serious. I'm an omega." Steve admitted. They all stopped laughing at once and stared at Steve in shocked, eyes owlishly wide, jaws fused to the floor. "I-I'm sorry guys," was all Steve could muster in response.

Thor spoke up, "No friend, I am not offended as I am sure the rest of the team is not. It is just that this is such a shock." The team agreed and he could sense the pheromones of protective alphas starting to fill the room.

"How did it happen, well, I know how but...How? When? Where?!" Clint asked as he stood and sat closer to Steve, sitting on the floor by the couch.

"Right Cap, you were frozen for 70 years and haven't been thawed out a good three months." Bruce kindly reminded him as if he had forgotten.

Steve sighed and nodded, "I know, the doctor said that some of my serum passed to the baby and kept the baby alive."

"So it was before being frozen?" Tony asked, remembering how badly omegas were treated in the nineteen thirties and forties. And he thought about how much Steve and Howard talked about each other as if they had been really close.

"Uh huh." Steve said simply, hoping Tony would drop it.

"So, Like…I mean, you always talk about Howard and what a swell guy he was and he was always raving about you…so?" Tony said and Steve knew exactly what he was trying to ask. He wanted to relieve his friend and assure him that no sexual interaction happened between him and Howard but that was far from true.

"I honestly don't know." Steve admitted and confusion covered Tony's face. He gave Steve the strangest look.

"Well, well Captain, I didn't take you to be fun-loving?” Clint seemingly joked, but he too knew how abused omegas had been in Steve's time. He was trying to ask what happened without being triggering; although, now promiscuous omegas were not looked down upon, but they weren't given a medal of honor either.

Steve gave him a small smile, "No, I...," he paused; Steve always tried to give Tony a good impression of his father while simultaneously lying to himself about his past because the truth was too painful and incredibly hard for him to talk about. As Steve took a deep breath, the team waited for his reply.

"I'm very fertile and get these horrid, intense heats every month. My scent is incredibly strong. That's the reason I didn't move in and, well...you know, it always got me some… _unwanted_ sexual advances." Steve said. Tony cringed and gave him a pained look, full of realization. "No Tony, it's not...” Steve trailed off with a sigh. Tony already had such a bad history with his father and Steve didn't want to add anymore to it. "It's okay, Tony. I went into heat about ten days before the crash, and there weren't any suppressants back then. And with Red Skull causing so much hell, I couldn't just disappear, um...” Steve trailed off again. He was trying to keep his voice even, he was a superhero after all. He had gone up against more dangerous things than the daunting memories of his past but he couldn’t help but to start tensing, his stomach clenched with the beginning of panic. “To put it simply, there are four possibilities." 

"So, Howard, um, he…H-he hurt you?" Tony asked and Steve could see the devastation in the engineer's face, could see it on all his friend's faces upon learning that their leader had been violated at least four times. Steve hadn't said it directly, but the team could fill in the blanks.

Steve sighed, "No Tony, my scent is so strong. I swear he wasn't in his right mind." That was a lie, Howard had forced him several times; he was just an asshole. But Tony didn’t need to know that. And besides, had he kept better track of his (erratic) heats, Howard wouldn't have known he was an omega in the first place. So Steve always figured it was his fault.

"What about Aunt Peggy? She was an alpha and super aggressive." Tony asked, remembering how he grew up with his dad and her trying to mold him into an aggressive, dominating alpha. The genius was piecing this together a lot quicker than what Steve wanted him to so he just paused and shook his head; not saying no but he really didn't want to talk about his past, it was too close and too soon.

"Hey Cap, I know this is hard, but you need to talk about it and get some of this off your chest." Bruce said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be all at once but just something." Bruce said, knowing what pent up emotions could do. "It helps me to talk on days when I really don't need to Hulk out." 

Steve knew he was right, so he figured he'd try trusting his team a little. 

"There's only one person I'm truly worried about. Did you guys read my file?" Steve asked. The team nodded. "Remember Red Skull, or Johann Schmidt?"

"Yes," Banner responded, "He was Erskine's first attempt and it went horribly wrong.”

"Yes, I was on the plane fighting him and at some point…well…he, um…" Steve trailed off and took a deep breath. This was why Steve hated talking about his past. He was starting to remember Schmidt holding him down, digging his nails into Steve's wrist and forcing himself into Steve with harsh, painful thrust.

 _"Some super-soldier huh?"_ Steve thought to himself. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped talking until he looked up and saw the concern on his friends’ faces. 

"At some point he, um, got the _best_ of me before getting killed by the Tesseract." Steve closed his eyes, fighting against the threatening tears; the last thing he wanted to do was cry. "And since the serum passed from me, I'm afraid my baby will be born with fucked up red skin from him." The team tensed at the swearing, knowing that the soldier only did so when he was truly angry or upset, and this was definitely something to be upset about.

Steve was trying to keep himself together and not fall apart in front of the team he led, but he could see by his team’s reactions that he must not be keeping up the façade. He wasn't ready to deal with his past yet. In his time, the abuse he went through was normal and no one cared about the psychological trauma of omegas. Natasha seemed to sense his distress and changed the subject to a lighter note, "So how far along are you?" She asked and Steve smiled gratefully. 

"About 13 weeks." Steve answered.

"How did you find out?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I was feeling strange, so I went to S.H.E.I.L.D.'s medical bay." Steve answered. Bruce rolled his eye but Steve could tell it wasn't directed towards him.

"Those doctors are incompetent; I'll take care of you from now on, okay?" Bruce said. By now, the room was engulfed in safe-mode alpha pheromones and Steve could feel a pack-bond forming between him and his new comrades.

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks Bruce." Steve said with a amicable nod.

"Good. Matter of fact, I'm going to prepare my lab. I want to do another physical on you first thing in the morning at around seven before you eat in case those morons missed something." Bruce said. He was up and gone before anything else could be said.

Natasha was next, "You do plan on taking up residence here so we can help you, right Cap?" It seemed slightly demanding but that was just Natasha's version of caring.

"Yes, of course." Steve replied with a smile.

"Good, I'm going to get your floor ready for you. It just needs some cleaning and stuff; we were using it as storage. You can sleep on my floor tonight if you want." Natasha said, again it was slightly demanding but Steve knew she meant no harm.

"Great, thanks Tash." Steve said. She smiled widely at his adoption of her nickname and headed upstairs. Only Cap could get her to smile like that.

"I will visit your apartment and gather your belongings if you would like, Steven?" Thor offered. He had been so quiet, Steve almost forgot he was there. But then again, Thor was usually quiet.

"Thank you, Thor. Um," Steve reached into his pocket and grabbed his house keys, handing them to Thor. "Here are my keys." Thor took them, giving Steve a slight pat on the back and walked out the room.

Only Clint and Tony remained; Tony was looking down at his wringing hands in silence, deep in thought.

"Hey, Cap?" Steve looked over at Clint. "How long are you going to be on call with the Avengers?"

"I hadn't thought about it too much" Steve said. He didn't mind his team taking control over the situation because he was still too shocked and confused to deal with any of it. In his mind, four months ago he was living in a cruel, omega-hating world constantly having to watch his own back.

Clint pursed his lips on thought. "Hmmm, well let’s say until five months or until you start getting too big. I'll go contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and deal with all their crap so you don't have to be stressed." Steve smiled and nodded; he had never been around alphas this helpful. He didn't even know alphas could be something other than assholes. Those were the only types of alphas Steve had ever met. He had been pregnant four times before: two stillbirths caused by beatings and the other two were forced abortions. He had a very sad past, especially back when he was so small and fragile, but he starting to feel truly safe with his team.

"Okay, thanks Clint." Steve said but the archer was already on his phone and before he disappeared in the elevator, he was throwing an array of curse words at whoever he was talking to.

That only left Tony.

"You okay, Tony?" Steve asked and the genius jumped slightly as if he had forgotten where he was; the obvious remorse in his expression made Steve feel so guilty.

"Yeah, I was just zoned out." Tony said, attempting a reassuring smile. Steve simply nodded. He wanted to say something but he was just to tired.

"Well, look at the time; you're probably tired, huh big guy?" Tony said, patting his knee slightly.

"Yeah." Steve said; he was exhausted, that's why he had become so quiet.

"Ok, I'll take you to one of the guest rooms on Widow's floor." Tony said. He had been so quiet for so long that Steve didn't know of he had heard that part but apparently he had.

They walked in total silence. Tony with his head hung as if _he_ had something to be ashamed of. They walked until Steve couldn't handle it anymore; he had been think about how to discuss everything and he figured that that the truth would be more beneficial than the lie Steve had been giving.

Steve sighed before he spoke, "Tony, your father was a bad man. Yes, he raped me, more than once, but you are nothing like your father. I mean that." Tony cringed at first but then relaxed a little, hanging his head a little less.

"I know; I do everything in my power to not become Howard, but I can't help feeling like one day, I'm going to snap. A switch will flip, and I'll turn into a monster. And now, he's even worse than what I had thought. I just feel like it’s somehow my fault." Tony said sounding so...God, Steve didn't even know but dismal wasn't even the beginning of it.

"No, Tony. Your father and you are two different people. You only inherited his money not his personality. There is nothing about you that reminds me of him." Steve said. "You even look better than he did." That earned a sad smile from the engineer. 

"Careful Cap, that might cause me to flirt." Tony said. Steve just chuckled, glad he was able to see some of Stark's old self.

They continued their walk in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. Steve would even go as far to say it was nearing peaceful.

"Ok, so here it is." Tony said when they reached their destination. Then he showed Steve around. "The towels and hygienics are in this closet. Here's the bathroom; the linens on the bed are clean; that fridge should have food and water in it," Stark said as he opened the small fridge in the corner which was filled with a variety of snacks. "Are you hungry or do you want something else?" Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

"No, I'm fine" Steve replied reflexively but then after some thought and a growl from his stomach, "Well, can I have some blueberry ice cream with pickles and anchovies?" The look of disgust on Tony's face was priceless but after a while he relented with a shrug. 

"JARVIS make it happen because I can't. Soooo, do you need anything else?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head. "Ok, so tell Jarv to ring me if you need anything. I'll be in the lab, okay?"

Steve smiled and nodded through a yawn, "Yeah, sure thing, Tony. Thank you." Tony waved as he closed the door. 

Steve took a long, hot bath and brushed his teeth, looked for pajamas but couldn’t find any. He didn’t want to disturb anybody, so he just climbed into the bed in his jeans. Everything had gone way better than he expected, and now he didn’t have to worry about being a single parent. He was slightly restless though until he smelled Natasha's scent as she walked on her floor. Then Steve was able to softly doze off into sleep, feeling safe and secure.


	2. Unanticipated Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are protective of their omega and Phil has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bkgd notes: Loki wasn't adopted, he's Thor's blood brother. Asgardian pregnancy follow earths. Peach color = skin tone of a normal white person. Claiming and bonding are two different things. Claims can be broken. Omegas can only soulbond aside from pack bonds. SHEILD HQ are in stark towers. There are pheromone for every emotions, Negative pheromones affect omegas physically, Anger pheromones pulse a dull ache throughout the omegas body.
> 
> Some people liked the first chapter and I hope you all like the second chapter too. Ill just apologize right now if its a disappointment.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“You know Steve; I have been saving your pathetic ass from all kinds of bullies and alphas since we met in the orphanage. I let you stay at my place, rent free, until you could get on your feet. I ask you for one small thing, this one tiny thing that your body is_ built _for. Just this one favor and you completely bitch out." Bucky looms over Steve, holding his small hands above his head as he thrusts deep into him at a furious, relentless pace._

_"Bucky, please stop. You're hurting me. It **hurts**." Steve begs, voice hoarse from screaming. But the larger man doesn't stop; he just continues his unforgiving assault._

_"Shut up, STEVE. God, man up. You know you like it; it’s you place.”_

_Then everything shifts and Bucky is yelling at him. "I don't give a fuck what you want. Shut. Up." he shouts as the brunette slaps him hard and sends him flying to the wall. "You're an OMEGA. You do as I tell you to do; you be obedient."_

_And suddenly they are in some dark, creepy abortion clinic. Steve cries and screams, pleading, begging, promising he'll be good if Bucky will let him keep the baby, but he just feels himself being held down by his owner as they rip the baby out of his body. Then there's blood everywhere, on the doctor, on Bucky, on Steve, and he feels like he's drowning in it, screaming and crying._

"Shhh, Steve. Steven! It is alright. Come back to me; can you hear me?”

Jolting awake, Steve looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was. His eyes settled on the figure sitting on the bed, beside him. At first he thought it was Bucky, and he started trying to defend himself throwing an array of strikes at the man. Thor remained calm as he blocked and dodged the punches. He had never seen Steve so distraught and fearful. Finally, Thor was forced to grab Steve by his wrist and use his strength to pin him to the bed, an action he hated to take.

"Steve. Steve! STEVEN!” Steve stopped his fighting, bracing himself for a sexual assault. Because he was shaken, mind still reeling from the nightmare, he assumed the worst. Thor immediately backed away and Steve slowly backed up into the headboard, apprehensively.

"Steven, who am I?" Thor asked and the super-soldier relaxed just a little bit, seeing that the man meant him no harm. Then he could actually see him.

"T-Thor?"

The demi-god nodded. "Yes, are you alright?"

"Yes… No… I really don't know.” His voice was so small and scared. “Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his eyes widening with panic and fear. Thor could see part of Steve's mind was still somewhere far in the past, somewhere unsafe. Hoping that in this state Steve won't attack anymore, Thor moved the chair closer to the side of the bed. Close enough to be a comfort but back away enough to not invade his space.

"Steve, the year is 2012; you are on Lady Romanov's floor in Stark Tower. Do you realize that?" Steve's body loosens a little bit more; his ragged breathing becomes steadier as he nods.

"Okay, I just… Okay," he replies after a few moments. The soldier's breathing was still off and he was looking down at his hands, afraid to look Thor in the eyes, very unlike Steve. Clint had explained to Thor how Midgard treated their omegas during Steve’s youth so the possible reasons of why his leader was reacting this way from a nightmare upset Thor enough for him to subconsciously cause a small thunderstorm.

"It's alright Steve; I will not harm you. Just lean back, close your eyes, and take slow, easy breaths okay?" Steve followed the instructions, and after a few moments, he relaxed completely and his breathing evened out to an steady, safe rhythm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you, I was just..." His voice trailed off, but he remained calm.

"Steven, look at me?" Steve turned his head and looked at Thor directly in the eyes without difficulty. "Okay, good." That was the Steve he knew. "You were screaming in you sleep. I was not sure if I should interfere, but you sounded so scared and helpless. The man in the walls let me in."

Steve nodded, "Thank you for checking on me. You're a life saver."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Remaining silent, the soldier looked down at his hands again; he wanted to, but he also was afraid he would have another panic attack. Conflicted, he wrung his hands, trying to make a decision.

"Loki is an omega." Steve's eyes shot back up to Thor in disbelief. The prince took a seat beside him on the bed. "He is just as fertile as you are. Our father nearly disowned him when he started showing his true physiology, and then later wanted to use him as a courtesan to settle disagreements across realms and kingdoms. I protected him through our youth, but then wars caused by an alien race called The Skrull stretched between realms. I had to leave him behind on Asgard and was gone for three years.

“Upon returning, I found that my friends were using him as a broodmare; having birthed five children, two sets of twins. I moved him to my side of the kingdom so he could parent his children, but he would never talk about the experience to me or anyone. He just internalized the pain until one day, the anger and loss of control led him to betray Asgard and attack Earth, looking for a kingdom, hungry for control. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do but I will hope you share some of you pain with someone so it does not destroy you as it did my brother."

Steve was shocked; having no idea Loki was an omega. Even if he had, he wouldn’t have expected the liar to have been abused. The leader could tell by the way Thor made his plea that not only did Steve need learn how to trust his team but the demi-god needed Steve to trust him, maybe as an atonement for what happened with his brother.

The captain took a deep sigh and cleared his throat, "I… um… my father died when I was baby, and my mother died when I was eight, so I grew up in an orphanage. I met this kid named James but everyone called him Bucky; he was about five years older than me. I was small back then and got bullied a lot; when my heats started, he always protected me and fought my battles. Back then, when an omega turned twelve, they were considered old enough to breed and were sent out to look for an alpha.

“So on my twelfth birthday, I had to leave the orphanage but Bucky let me stay with him. One day, when I had just turned fourteen and Bucky was nineteen, I had my first super strong heat. I stayed in the house but Bucky didn't do anything to me until a couple of days after it ended." Steve paused, his breathing was becoming short and shallow again.

Thor was concerned that he was going to have another panic attack, but Steve continued before he could say anything, "That night he came in my room and… um… told me that I was old enough now, and that I had to start paying him for everything he had done for me. Uh… I-I didn't have a lot of money. I had a job, but it barely paid the bills. So I asked Bucky how I was supposed to pay." Steve wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled into himself a little bit, bringing his knees up to his chest, looking entirely too helpless for Thor's comfort,

"Steve-," he started but Steve just shook his head.

"No, I want to talk about this." Thor pulled Steve towards him and rested the soldier's head on his shoulder and Steve continued. "He-He didn't say anything he just walked over to my bed and started taking off his clothes. When he took off his pants I could see that he was erect and I got scared. I asked him to leave, but he just laughed and told me to take off my clothes, too. I said no and tried to run, b-but h-he threw me back on the bed. I tried to fight him off but," Steve paused again and started crying on Thor's shoulder. It was so difficult remembering how it felt when Bucky over-powered him, but the demi-god was holding him in a tight hug that made Steve feel secure.

"H…he was stronger than me and with one… hand, he held my hands above my head and with the other he… took off my p-pants… H-he didn't prepare me or give any warning he just pushed himself… inside… and it _hurt_. So bad. I begged him to stop but he said that I o-owed him for all of his help and he slapped me and told me that this was… my place.

"Then, I started getting morning sickness, a-and a few months later my stomach started filling. He dragged me to some crappy clinic, and t-they… they um… they killed my baby. I begged and begged. I promised Bucky that I would behave and be obedient, but I was just ignored. And when I fought back Bucky held me down… I-it was a girl. My baby girl. I was going to name her Olivia. But Bucky didn't want her so the hell with what I wanted because I am just another useless omega."

Thor was softly rocking him now because Steve at some point ended up sitting in his lap. The small piece of Steve's sullen history was so bitter that Thor had a few tears sliding down his face; lightning and the crashing of thunder from outside could be heard in the room.

"Steve, I wish I could have been there to protect you. But I'm here now, along with the rest. I can assure you that nothing will happen to you or your child this time." Steve was still silently crying but he believed Thor, he knew this time that there was nothing to worry about so Steve relaxed in Thor's arms for a while. When he started getting a bit drowsy, Thor glanced at the clock; it read one-thirty and he realized that Steve was in jeans.

"I brought a pair of bedding wear for you, should you decide to change." Steve nodded and sat back a little, Thor handed him the bag he brought with him. After a trip to the bathroom to change, Steve was exhausted, but he didn't want to be alone.

"Thor, will you stay here with me, just for tonight."

Thor smiled kindly at him, "Of course." Using cushions from Natasha's couch and some of Steve's pillows, they fashioned a pretty good makeshift bed beside Steve’s. Thor laid down and waited for Steve to fall asleep first. Once he hard soft snoring, he turned and fell asleep himself.

*~*

When Thor woke up, Steve was still sleeping, so he decided to take a shower, hoping Steve wouldn't mind. Steve jolted awake shortly after Thor went into the bathroom, but it wasn’t from a nightmare, more of an unpleasant memory. He quickly calmed himself but noticed that Thor was gone. There was then three rapt knocks at the door.

Steve opened the door and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was standing at the door with a huge tub of blueberry ice cream along with a box of anchovies and pickles. Steve squealed with excitement, grabbed the items, and closed the door in the man's face, forgetting that anything else in the world existed. The soldier popped open the jar of pickles and just when he was about to throw one in his mouth, a fully dressed Thor pulled his hand away from his face. Steve idly wondered why the god was so insistent on wearing his battle armor at all times.

"Steven, you forget your meeting with Dr. Banner at seven. He asks that you do not eat before your appointment." Realizing the taller man must have just been in the bathroom, Steve smiled.

"But I'm starving. Do you have any idea what it’s like to have cravings or a tiny being inside your stomach eating all your food?" Steve playfully pleaded. Thor smiled; glad to see his leader back to his old self.

"I certainly do not but try explaining that to Bruce.”

*~*

They got to Bruce's lab just at seven and the three of them made small talk for a while before Thor left to walk over to Jane’s lab where they worked together.

"How you have you been feeling, Cap?" Bruce asked Steve, motioning got him to sit on the medical bed.

"Never better, Bruce." Steve replied.

Bruce asked Steve several questions, and when he asked about any previous pregnancies, Steve tensed for just a moment and then replied, “Four, two miscarriages and two abortions.”

Bruce seemed to understand even with Steve's omission of the words ‘beatings’ and ‘forced.’ Bruce was giving him the full-check up, and Steve felt like he was a kid again at one of his many doctors’ appointments.

"How long is this going to take? I'm starving." Steve asked.

Bruce laughed. "Don't worry, Cap. I won't take up too much more of your time. I just want to do one last thing, an ultrasound."

"What's that?"

"It's a device used to image parts of the internal body, more specifically to monitor a developing fetus."

"Oh, so you can use your device to see my baby?" Steve was smiling wide at the new possibility no one told him existed.

"Yes, didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. give you an ultrasound?" Steve shook his head but his smile didn’t falter.

"Of course, Those S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors are ridiculous. Okay, I'm done with the physical. Let's see your baby, huh?" Steve was so happy, he was almost euphoric. Bruce set up the machine and started scanning Steve's stomach. On the screen, they can see a small figure.

"Is that my baby?" Steve asks in awe.

"Yeah."

"It's so precious. Oh, I can make out the face. This is amazing." Bruce and Steve stare at the screen in amazement for a few minutes, until Steve asked, "Can you get it in color?"

"Certainly." Bruce flicked a switch on the machine and the picture shifted to show a peach-colored little being.

"Is that how it looks, will it stay that way, the normal skin tone?" His happiness was still there but it has a shadow of concern and sadness.

"I believe so, why do you ask?"

"I just...” Steve sighed. "I just wanted to be able to eliminate one possibility."

"Oh...making sure it’s not Red Skull isn't the father?" Steve nodded. Bruce wanted to ask if Steve wanted to talk about it, but he figured that he'll talk in his own time, when he's ready. "The baby looks about 7.5 centimeters. Did the doctor give you any instructions?"

"Yeah, she gave me some guides and pamphlets but I haven't read any of them yet."

"Okay, Well I suggest drinking lots of non-caffeinated fluids, water is best. I'll go over the information she gave you later if you want."

"Will do and that'll be great."

"Okay, I'm going to bring the pictures from the ultrasounds. You can go have breakfast. I'll meet you up there with the pictures."

"Great. Thank you so much, Bruce."

"No problem."

~*~

Steve took the stairs since he missed his morning run and was walking down the hallway to the communal kitchen then stopped when he saw the team with their mates. Stark was at the stove, holding a skillet, standing in a ninja stance counting backwards from thirty. Thor and Jane (a beta) were watching TV in the living room with Darcy. Clint and Tina (a beta) were sitting on the floor playing cards. Natasha and Pepper (beta) were sitting in the dining room talking.

Steve continued to stand in the hallway, kind of disappointed with himself. Bruce stepped out of the elevator with a brown envelope and walked over to Darcy (beta) and kisses her. Rhodey (beta) came from somewhere that Steve couldn’t see and laughed at Tony's style of flipping omelets before pulling him in for a hug, kissing him. They all looked happy and Steve felt so alone; he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he was pregnant and un-bonded.

Stark finished cooking the meal and laid it out buffet style, and The Avengers and their mates started digging in. Not wanting to crash the couples club (plus the smell made him nauseous), he ventured, unseen, back to his floor instead.

He found that everything put in order and made a mental note to thank Thor and Nat later. Opening the fridge, he found all his favorite foods and wondered how his team was even able to know what his favorites were. He found the pickles and ice cream and sat down on his couch, thinking.

Alpha bonded with betas, they claimed omegas for sex toys and breeding, but they respected betas. Steve had heard of bonded and claimed omegas, but had never met one unless it was a pack-bond but nothing romantic. Steve had been claimed before; he reached up and touched his claiming gland. No bite marks now. Funny, he had marks before being frozen. That meant that either his alpha was dead, or he somehow found his soul-bond. Somehow, he couldn't remember who had claimed him before. He remembered that Red Skull hadn't had the chance, so it was either Peggy, Bucky, or Howard.

He wished that it was a soul-bond, that way he at least wouldn't have to raise this baby alone. He knew his friends would want to help but he had no intentions of infringing on their lives. Tired of thinking, Steve decided to take a nap instead.

~*~

When his phone went off, Steve reached for it groggily. "Hello?"

"Hello Captain, This is Nick Fury. Agent Barton has informed me that not only are you an omega, but you are also pregnant, is that correct?" Steve sat up and ran his hand over his face. Looking at the clock that read 9:30, his mind started racing. _He needed to go to his S.H.I.E.L.D. office to finish some work. Maybe after a quick shower and some food he could get there in an hour. Unless they were firing him because he’s an omega._

"Rogers?"

Lost in thought, he had forgotten he was asked a question, "Oh sorry, yes, I am. If you need to terminate my position, I'll understand."

"No, of course not. Your being an omega is not a problem for me. I respect you even more for it because I could only imagine the obstacles you went through. Barton told me you were three months, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I was going to ask for maternity leave when I was around five months."

"I would suggest going on leave within the month. Dealing with super-villains is way too dangerous, even now. Also, your teammates are in safe-mode and will do everything in their power to protect you which might prove to be a little distracting in battle. When you’re four months, I want you on tactical command."

"Okay, that’s fine."

"I'm also assigning Agent Coulson as you permanent, personal handler. If you come across a handsy alpha, be sure to report it to him."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

~*~

Later after a really quick shower, Steve opened his fridge to make a quick breakfast before going to work. In the fridge, he found two wrapped up plates of food consisting of the meal Stark served this morning. He heated one and devoured it, packing the other one for lunch. He passed by his dining table on the way out and saw a brown envelope with the words 'ULTRASOUND' written on it. Smiling he picked it up and took it with him. About two hours later, in his office, Phil knocked on his open door.

"Agent Coulson, Hi."

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Of course." Steve smiled. Phil walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat in a chair in front of Steve.

"Fury has informed you that I am now your personal handler?" Phil was an alpha, and his pheromones were filling the room profusely. Steve wondered if he was doing it on purpose to try and show his dominance (which didn’t faze the omega in the slightest, having faked being an alpha for so long). However, he's only heard good things about the man who risked his life for all of them. Even so, there's something about him that didn’t strike the leader quite right.

"Yes, but why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. just assign me an alpha? I've heard of companies doing that."

"Well most alphas expect omegas to submit but,” Phil cocks his head in a suspicious way, “you didn't strike Fury as the submitting kind. Everyone thought you were an alpha until yesterday."

"So how does this work?"

"I am here to make sure that nothing happens to you or the unborn baby. After the birth, since heats suppress you powers, my job is to keep you safe from alphas during them. If an incident is to occur when you are out of my protection, you should report it to me."

"Keep me safe how?

Phil shifted just a tiny bit, a flash of something goes through his eyes, and he licks his lips in a way that makes Steve feel uncomfortable. "Your floor will be put on lockdown. Clint and Stark are working on installing pheromone filters in your vents. Pretty much, your floor becomes a heat chamber. You call me when you heat starts and I am to, in a sense, linger around your floor to keep guard."

Steve knew how fond Phil was of him and right now he was so calm, sitting back in his chair with his normal business demeanor. His face was soft and unreadable, but there was a twinkle in his eye that was always there whenever he's around Steve. Captain America was his childhood hero, well Steve hopes that’s why that look is in his eyes but still Steve decided that his past may have made him too leery of alphas and deemed Phil trustworthy.

"Okay, sounds like a good deal."

*~*~*~*~

"Iron Man, I need you to find a weak spot on that giant thing. Once you do, team up with Thor and start taking down those flying DoomBots. Hawkeye, I need you somewhere high and calling out anything you find important. Black Widow and Hulk, you're with me taking the bots on the ground."

Dr. Doom had decided to grace The Avengers with hundreds of walking and flying DoomBots and a gigantic seventy-foot bot that seemed to be storing some of the others. When they got the call and were briefing, Steve could almost taste the alphas’ safe-mode pheromones. It took a lot of persuasion on his part (because Fury and Phil weren’t any help) to convince them to let him fight. The team only let him do so with the promise that he would not put himself in harm’s way. Steve decided to interpret that as not throwing himself in a situation he couldn't handle, but as it turned out he could handle a lot since the serum. But when the team heard the last part of his commands, they all stopped and looked at him.

"No, Cap. I don't think you should be fighting these things. I'm going to take you with me. I'll be up high and stationary and will be able to keep you safe," Clint was adamant; he has been in full-blown protective alpha mode since the call and has been coddling Steve as if he was a child, walking in front of Steve everywhere he went, protectively.

Steve was going to protest but before he could say anything, the team seemed to have favored this new plan better and set out to do as told and the leader was amazed that they had no problems following the lead of an omega. Barton gently grabbed Steve and began to pull him along the side of some building until they reached the top. The soldier wasn't even quite sure how he managed it.

"Hawkeye, I swear I'm fine. I'll-..." Clint cut him off when he cupped his face with his hand.

"No, you'll remain with me so I can protect you. Now stay here." The archer walked away and jumped on the ledge of the building about ten feet in front of Steve to keep his patrol, telling the rest of the team different pieces of directions and information.

“This is **bullshit**!” The captain yelled at Hawkeye but took a step back and looked at Barton through his lashes when the archer threw him a threatening look and some pheromones.

Steve was miffed, he had come out here to help his team, not sit around, twiddling his thumbs. Steve wanted to tell Barton off, but he knew better than to provoke an alpha in safe-mode, especially one as far gone as Clint. Fury had been completely right.

"Spangles?" Tony’s voice came over the comms.

"Iron Man?" Steve replied.

"Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"Yes Tony, I'm fine. What did you find?"

"That Dr. Doom is a simple-minded idiot. Those bots aren't even that complex, JARVIS could outsmart all of them. Matter of fact, can I bring one of them home so we can put it to the te-"

"STARK!"

"The big one is a CommandBot and powers the others. There's a weak spot below its skull. Someone just has to get up there and pull at the wires. OW! Give me a sec, Cap."

Steve saw Iron Man fighting off some bots that had attached themselves to his suit. Widow and Thor were saving some distressed civilians trapped by the DoomBots. Some of the walking ones had ganged up on Hulk. And Hawkeye was looking down the building in concern.

"Ok, Cap. I got some trying to climb up the building. I'm going to take care of them, and then head up to that fucking monstrosity over there and shut it down. Stay. Here." Barton demanded. The team was now pack bonded. It sealed when they were called on this mission and all the alphas became concerned about Steve's welfare and instinctually speaking, that gave them just a smidge of dominance over him. So Steve almost (repeat, almost) felt compelled to follow the command. He looked down where Hawkeye had leaped off the building, hoping he did not kill himself. The agent was down on the lower level kicking ass and luckily his earpiece got knocked out.

"Ironman, I'm…" Steve started but decided it would be best not to alert the others.

"Cap, you say something?" Tony said when Steve was quiet for few beats too long.

"No, it's fine. Hawkeye took care of it."

"Good, I guess the bird is good for something."

Steve found a path out of view if his watchful comrades but still reachable to the object of interest. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached his target, hiding out until the over-sized bot turned at an angle where he wouldn't see Steve. He turned around to make sure Clint was still fighting, then leaped off the building, landing on the bot’s wrist, and started climbing.

"Cap, what the fuck?" Natasha's scream rang through his earpiece, but he knew that they were all too preoccupied to try and stop him (hopefully). Deciding it would be better not to answer, he continued to climb up the arm, easily fighting off the bots trying to block his way, always shielding his stomach. He reached the shoulder and twenty DoomBots flew out of the thing’s neck. Captain America shielded himself and got in the fighting stance but before he could even move, arrows shot down each and every threat around him.

He cursed to himself and elected to stay facing forward and ignore his called name, he quickly made it to the area of weakness and just started to rip out every wire he saw. With a mechanical shriek, the bot stopped dead in his tracks, and all the others dropped to the ground. The tactician planned to climb off this thing and hurry to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ before the rest of the team, to give them a chance to calm down (especially with Banner hulked out) and deal with their lectures then.

However, the damn thing started to disassemble and Steve had to jump towards the nearest building. Tony gently caught him mid hop. Steve tensed; his omega instincts berating him for his actions. Tony seemed really mad; he didn't say anything: no jokes, no snarks, and no smug remarks. Steve judged it be better to stay as quiet as Tony.

Upon landing, Steve found that the Hulk who had shrunken down to Bruce again (a barely-keeping-it-together-because-he-was-angry-with-a-certain-omega Bruce) was the least of his problems. Clint was glaring at Steve with furious eyes. Steve hated to submit to any alpha but with Clint looking at him like that, he figured that slight submission was the best card to play. Besides he was the omega in a pack-bond, plus he had not meant to make his team worry. Tony softly placed the soldier on the ground in front of Barton and lifted his face plate. Steve could see how antagonized he was before he walked behind the archer to stand with the rest of the livid team. Clint was pissed beyond pissed.

"Clint, I am so-"

"QUIET! What the fuck was that? I told you to stay right there, right fucking there. I look up and you’re scaling that god damned robot. You could have been killed, no one was protecting you. The next time one of us tells you to stay put, you fucking STAY PUT."

"Yes, sir." At some point during the rant, Steve had slid to his knees and his voice was nothing but a soft pleading. He did not mean to submit like this, but Clint came at him so aggressively. But these types of things typically ended a lot worse than just shouting and Steve was grateful, taking note that the agent avoided words like 'alpha,’ ‘omega,’ ‘obedience,’ and ‘know your place' which showed that the alpha respected the omega. It was great and new to Steve, but didn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine when he was being yelled at.

Clint looked at Steve and shook his head, taking a hand and softly rubbing the kneeling man's cheek. Steve half expected to be slapped, but he was gently guided up to his feet instead. Clint remembered what a traumatizing past the omega had and felt guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off; I was just scared." He said in a soothing tone and pulled Steve in for a hug, which the soldier embraced, glad the brunette's anger had subsided because the alpha’s anger was hurting him. "You did great; you saved Natasha and Tony's lives. I just… damn these alpha instincts." Steve chuckled a little, and the rest of the team came in for a group hug.

When they broke off, the Thor boomed, "Come friends, let’s celebrate our victory."

"Sounds great, but first I want to examine Cap, and make sure everything's okay," Bruce stated. The team agreed and headed back to the tower.

*~*~*

After getting poked and prodded by Bruce, Steve went to his floor to get ready. They were all going out, but after a shower, he decided to stay there instead and rest, remembering that they all had mates. He didn't want to crash the party; plus, he really was tired. He told his friends as they were heading out the door on the communal floor with their betas. They reluctantly agreed to go without him, but still left jovial and talking amongst each other. Steve was watching TV and eating ice cream when Phil walked in.

Agent Coulson had a deep and dark secret. He wanted Captain America, but he wanted him as the obedient omega he was made to be. When Phil had gone in Steve's office throwing off all the dominating pheromones he could muster, Steve should have slid to his knees, begging to be claimed. Phil knew that was what a good bitch-male did, but Steve had made it complicated.

"Phil, hi." Steve had never seen the agent in jeans and a t-shirt before. He didn't even think it was possible for the man to look so casual, but there he stood.

Phil fought the urge to slap the omega for looking him directly in the eye. Steve should have been taught that omegas should look down at their hands and speak only when spoken to. However, he had a plan up his sleeve, and The Avengers were ever so kind enough to leave Stevie all alone that night.

"Hello. I was wondering if you wanted some company."

"I would love some company. Do you want to watch a movie?" Steve sported a smile even though he was leery.

"Yeah that would be great."

The next six hours was spent with laughter, talking, and watching movies. Steve was thoroughly enjoying himself, but still a part of him wanted to get up and run away from the alpha. There was just something creepy about him, something behind the façade.

The two were playing Scrabble later that night while a movie played on the TV in the bkgd when Phil asked, 

"What was it like for you growing up in an omega hating world?"

Steve was thrown off by the blunt question that came out of the blue but answered anyway, "It was… hard… to say the least. I was… abused a lot."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked, faux concern in his face.

Steve smiled shyly, "I don't think I can just yet"

"Okay, but when you do, don't hesitate to come find me."

"Thanks Phil." They had ordered a pizza and were enjoying it with milk. Phil had been looking for an opportunity to start his plan for claiming Steve. And saw it when he asked to refill Steve's cup. While in the kitchen, he dropped a pill in the blonde’s glass before refilling it, making sure he remembered which cup the capsule was in. After another hour, Steve finally finished the drink and started to become drowsy.

"I think it's you bedtime soldier."

"I think it is, too."

Phil smiled at the blonde. "Let’s get you to bed."


	3. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happenes when Phil is left alone with Steve? How does Tony fix the aftermath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bkgd notes: Loki gave up at the Manhattan Incident which was two months prior to the story. It only takes one person to break a Alpha/Beta or Beta/Omega bond. Beta's can claim omegas; They have smaller knots. Steve powers regress more and more as his pregnant advances.
> 
> The story isn't over yet. The Evil Phil scenes are now over (kind of) and there's more fluff from here on out.
> 
> I would like to thank those of you for the kudos, hits, and bookmarks. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter too.
> 
> :)

"Clint, I'll be fine. You don't have to go easy on me."

"What about the baby?"

"Don't aim at my stomach." Steve practically sneered.

"Isn't that like the main place people aim for when fighting? Get your shield; I'll feel better."

"That's overkill."

During the past week, The Avengers have been trying their best not to treat Steve like a delicate piece of glass only to fail miserably. This morning, Clint asked Steve to spar with him. Steve reluctantly agreed knowing fully well that Clint will do exactly what he's doing, dancing around him no wanting to touch him at all.

"I could have been out on my jog."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Why do you run outside anyway. There's a perfectly good track in here. That way if something goes wrong your team will be here to help you."

Steve threw his hands up and walked over to sit on a stack of mats against the wall in the gym. Arguing with Clint was tiring. 

Steve was showing a little more than last week, just a little round bump of the stomach that could only be seen if searched for, even in his tight uniform. 

Clint has been the most protective of Steve, always coddling him. What made the archer even make this attempted was beyond the super-soldier.

The agent came and sat beside the blonde. Steve enjoyed his company; he just didn't like being treated like an invalid.

"Clint, you've seen me in battle; you know I can handle myself. What makes you so protective of me? Not that it’s a bad thing but...it seems a little...," Steve waved his hands trying to find the right word because Clint was giving him his what-are-you-trying-to-say face, "obsessive?"

Clint raised his eyebrows as if he was slightly offended but then sighed and leaned back against the wall, hands folded behind his head. "I know, I don't mean to be so _'obsessive'._ " He drawled. Steve blushed hoping he didn't offend the man who has been taking good care of him. "I didn't mean it in a bad way; I don't mind. I was just wondering if something was up, besides me."

Clint sighed again and after a minute, "I know, I just...I guess when I heard about what happened to you in the past. I mean Bucky had no right to treat you like that and it reminded me of Loki and what happened to him...Cap?...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Steve was giving Clint the most angry (almost hateful) glare that archer has ever seen, especially from his leader. 

"Who told you about Bucky?" Steve only told one person.

"Oh Shit. Damn. Man. Wait. Shit. Okay, here's the story: After Stark told JARVIS to keep tabs on you and alert the team if something goes on with you, it started to tell us about your heart rate rising, your uneven breathing, and panicking in the middle of the night but then like five minutes later it would say that everything was fine and that Thor handled it. So we asked him what was going on, because we care about you, not out of nosiness and he said that it was nightmares. We kept asking him what the dreams were about, because we care about you, mkay. He said that your friend hurt you."

During the explanation, Steve's facial expression shifted from one emotion to another before finally settling on livid, 

"Stark is keeping tabs on me?! What all did Thor tell you?" Normally Steve wouldn't have minded so much but right now he's hormonal.

"Steve, have I told you how much I love you late-"

"What else!?

"Nothing, I swear. Well, okay. He said that you had a close friend named Bucky and he betrayed you"

"And?"

"And what, that's it."

Steve started calming down immediately. 

Whenever the captain had a violent nightmare, Thor would check on him and wake him up. Steve almost wished he wouldn't; not because he's unappreciative but he doesn't want to interfere with the Thor's life with Jane so he would always calm himself quickly and tell Thor he doesn't remember the dream, sending the prince back to his beta even though he would toss and turn all night because he hates being alone.

Then he started to think about what Clint said, "What did you about Loki?"

Clint buried his head in his hands, "Ugh, me and my big mouth” Then raising his head, “But aren't we pack-bonded?"

"Well…yeah."

"Well then shouldn't we all be able to tell each other everything."

Steve let out a defeated sigh, "Well…yeah."

"Good because I hate trying to keep secrets. As you can see, I'm not very good at it; well at least not around my friends."

"Well then tell me."

"Okay, so you remember that Manhattan Incident?

"How am I supposed to forget?"

"Okay, so Loki went into heat at some point and…well…we bonded and I claimed him and we talked and he told me about what his life. But now he's, gone…I-yeah." Steve was so shocked he almost had to send out a search warrant to find his lower jaw. 

"Loki's an omega." He knew the answer but he didn't want it to seem to obvious plus he really was shocked that his friend (an avenger) was bonded to Loki (the enemy) and that there was a bonded omega that he knew, sadly it wasn't him.

"Yeah."

"Wow, a bonded omega." He unconsciously put a hand over his stomach, remembering that he's pregnant and alone.

"Hey, don't look like that. It'll be alright; I promise. You are not alone in this."

"Thanks Clint." Steve wanted to believe him but he knew better.

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah but Phil already invited me to lunch."

"Uh oh." Clint gives Steve's a sly grin, "You two have been hanging out lately." They grab their stuff preparing to leave.

"Don't even go there." Steve smiles and Clint laughs.

They leave the gym and are about to go their separate ways, "Hey hawk."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I bet you'll get to be with your omega again real soon."

Clint smiles, "I hope so, thanks Cap."

~*~*~

Just one more day, Phil thought to himself. He had been slipping pills into Steve's drinks for the past 6 days. Tina (Clint's beta) made them special, just for Steve's biology. She had to or else Phil would tell SHIELD about her past and have her locked up for the rest of her life.

Phil was waiting at the outdoor cafe for Steve. The waiter came by and asked him if he was ready to order, the agent told her no and asked for two cups of water while he waited. When he is sure no one is watching, he dropped the pill in Steve's cup and stirred it just as Steve walked in.

"Hey Phil, this seems like a nice place." Still misbehaving, the omega should have referred to the alpha as sir or master but Phil would stay on his best behavior because tomorrow he would get to teach Steve all his lessons.

"Yeah, I was hoping it would be a place you would like."

*~*~*

Phil and Steve walked back to the tower together. Just as they reached the doors, a thunderstorm broke in the sky and the two rushed into the building because nothing but sunny skies was on the forecast for today.

"Please Thor, I can feel that there's something wrong. He needs me, I can feel it." Clint pleaded.

"No! He has been through enough. He doesn't need you adding anymore to his pain." Thor was adamant.

"I won't hurt him. I swear, Thor; I love him."

Thor just shook his head and started pacing, "I am sorry friend but I cannot allow it."

"What's going on here?" Steve interjected in his full Captain America voice; one of the many reasons no one knew he was an omega.

"I had some sort of panic attack but it wasn't mine, it was Loki. I can feel that there's something wrong with him; he needs me. But Thor won't take me to Asgard to see him."

"I cannot. He has been hurt enough." Thor wanted to trust his friend but didn't seem to be able to let himself do it.

"I won't hurt him, trust me." Clint looked as if he's being torn apart and if there's something happening with his omega he just might be.

"NO! The last time I left Loki in the care of friends, they hurt him. I will not put him through that sort of agony again."

Steve spoke up, "Thor, he's Loki's alpha, his bonded alpha. You have to let him go."

"But I…He…It."

"I know; it's hard to trust again after being burnt. I've been burnt before and I had to learn to trust again, had to learn to trust you guys, my team. Besides, you're Thor. Go with him to meet with your brother; if he gets out of hand or if Loki doesn't want him around, you can beat his ass!"

"Hey!! Don't give him ideas." Clint yelled, very sincere.

Thor gave an exasperated sigh but agreed hesitantly, "Okay friend. I will take you to Loki but please do not disappoint me."

"I won't, I promise."

Thor gave Clint a small smile and within 20 minutes Thor, Jane, and Clint were traveling to Asgard via bifrost.

~*~*~

"Ok, Erik. You won't believe this but she's gone…Gone to Asgard, with Thor…Well they told me but I wasn't listening…I can come and help…well that's rude.

Erik Selvig was calling because he needed Jane's expertise on a science project he was on in Maryland. What he got was Darcy, a political science major. Not a _scientist!_

Bruce had his arms wrapped around her waist slightly rocking behind her, smiling to himself. He loved her so much. "Hey Darce. Do you think I'll be able to help with whatever Selvig is doing?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Selvig, do you think Bruce could help…Great, when do we need to be there…tonight and we'll be there for three days, that okay babe?"

"That should be fine."

"Okay, we'll be there tonight…of course I'm coming…ah, rude-ster brewster."

Bruce chuckled and kissed her when she hung up. "Hey can you start to get out stuff together? I need to call Steve and let him know we're leaving."

"Of course babe."

*~*~*

The next day, the tower was almost cleared out: Thor, Jane, and Clint were still in Asgard; Darcy and Bruce were still in Maryland with Selvig; Tony was helping Rhodey take on some villain called The Mandarin, Steve offered to help but Stark almost went safe-mode so Natasha went instead; and Pepper was stuck with CEO business for the next week.

Steve was in his office when Phil stopped by with a sack lunch and a bottle of water. He sat and ate lunch with Steve for a while before he had to leave for a meeting. Despite what the team thought, he and Phil were only acquaintances barely even breaching friendship. Phil seemed like a nice guy but it also seemed like he's keeping up an act, like he didn't mean half of what he said. Steve hated to think bad about the guy but he just couldn't shake the feeling. But he reminded himself that Phil is part of the team.

Later, the super soldier started to feel weird. Blaming it on pregnancy and overworking, he started preparing to leave. But when he finally made it too the elevator he felt dizzy and slightly nauseous, almost like he was drunk but he hadn't even smelled alcohol since he found out he was pregnant (Tony is being a good bro). 

The captain could see Phil on his phone, heading toward the elevator. Somehow instead of feeling comfort, he became afraid, feeling that Phil had something to do with this present state Steve found himself in

"Yeah Tina. It's happening. Stop it in about five minutes. Good work, _agent_." He drawled the 'agent' out like he's incriminating her or something. "Hey cap, you okay? You don't look so good."

Steve tried to find words similar to 'Stay The FUCK Away From Me' but he couldn't seem to force his mouth to speak. Shit, this has to be some drug. Phil grabbed Steve by his waist and pulled him towards his own hips and grinded on him, letting the soldier feel his hardening cock, 

"It's alright Steve. I'm going to take good care of you." The elevator opened and the agent pushed Steve in and pressed the number sixty-three. The blonde quickly stumbled over to the other side of the elevator which was only a good six feet but the thought was comforting. Comfort didn't last long when the elevator came to a screeching halt and the lights in the elevator dimmed down. Phil walked over to Steve and cupped the right side of his face. The soldier violently flinched before he was slapped hard.

"You are so disobedient. But since you are about to become my omega, I want to give you some rules as to how this is going to work. One, you will never look me in the eyes, you will always look down. Two, you will only speak when spoken to. Three, you will always ask for my permission to do any and everything. Four, you will never refer to me as Phil, only master or sir. Do you understand?"

Steve looked Phil directly in his eyes, out of spite, and spat in his face. He still couldn't talk but he figured that got his point across. He received another harsh slap and got grabbed by the hair and pulled down to his knees. Phil unzipped his fly and exposed his hard member, 

"Make this easy on yourself and just do as you’re told like an omega should. If you’re good, I might just prepare you before I fuck you." He nudged his dick against Steve's lips. "Now, suck me."

Steve hesitated but then wrapped his soft lips around the other man's cock; sucking, licking, and then finally biting. Phil yelled as he pulled away. "Stupid bitch! You could have really hurt me." After gathering his composure, the agent pushes the blonde to the floor. Steve finds a little of his strength and fights back. 

The super soldier is metabolizing the special made roofie. Phil wasn't worried; he was prepared for this and took out a small syringe filled with some type of medicine Tina concocted. He managed to pin the soldier down long enough to give him the new drug but even with that the agent only had about a thirty minute window.

A few seconds after the shot, Steve started to feel some form of paralysis; he could still feel but he couldn't move his arms or legs. He felt helpless, hoping that none of these drugs would affect the baby.

Now he's scared, more like terrified. He didn't want this, not again. It happened so many times; and he was just starting to heal and feel safe in this new world and with his team as an omega.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way but you forced me." Phil removed his own pants and straddled Steve's hips and pushed his hands up his shirt, caressing the bottom man's torso, rubbing his abs and pecks before taking the shirt off. He worked his hands down to the omegas waist line; he undid his belt buckle then unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them, pushing them down to his thighs. 

_"No no no no, not again. I don’t want to feel helpless again."_ Steve panicked and he wished he could scream and call out to his team. 

Phil wrapped his hand around the omega's flaccid cock and began stroking it, laughing, "I don't give a damn about whether you enjoy this or not. The only thing that matters is my pleasure." 

He took Steve's pants off completely and threw them to the other side of the elevator. The agent pulled lube out of his shirt pocket and squeezed some on his fingers.

Steve closed his eyes and turned his head away. _Why, why did this have to happen again? I can barely take anymore."_

He had to work to keep his breathing even, he didn't want to give Coulson the satisfaction of seeing him panic. He felt two fingers coated in slick lube breach his entrance and he sucked in a harsh breath. _It hurts; it always hurts._ The fingers did just enough to lubricate his inside. A few seconds later the omega can feel the head push inside him; he can feel himself tear and the searing pain shed throughout his body as Phil thrust himself inside without even giving the captain enough time to adjust. Steve choked down screams and sobs even though there were tears streaming his face.

He could feel he drug lessen when Phil's thrusts started to become erratic and then he finally stopped but much to Steve's dismay he could feel a knot starting to swell inside his body. Knotting is extremely painful to an un-bonded omega (but alphas do it anyway) because the alpha and omegas bodies are not complimented.

It felt as though he's being ripped apart and he can feel cum flooding into his body. Phil nuzzled his nose on Steve's neck before biting down on his claiming gland which would feel great if it was his soul mate but rage and fear is all that pulsed through Steve's body.

By the time the agent's knot subsided, Steve could feel all of his power regained and the paralysis had slipped away. He brought himself to his feet and shots his rapist a hateful glare which earned him another backhand which Steve retorted with socking the brunette in the face, sending the smaller man flying into elevator wall, denting it. Steve started to walk toward him to finish this but Phil jumped up and pressed a gun up to Steve's stomach, "Now, now. I know you'll survive a gunshot wound but will the baby? Do you really want to find out? That bastard isn't mine and I have no qualms with killing it, if it keeps you in line."

Defeated and scared, Steve slid to his knees and looked down to the floor with his head tilted. "Yes, sir. I'll obey." He'd do anything to keep his baby safe."

"There we go. That's the obedience I'm looking for. Now federal law says that you are now my property and there's nothing you or your little team can do about it, so don't even run to them." The elevator rumbles and starts moving again, "Now we are going to my floor because I am far from through with you."

Steve cringed but stayed submissive and calm. Alphas always went through the same huff of nobody is able to save you now. It takes a single action to undo a claim; when his team returns, he'll get one of them to mate and claim him. When they do, he'll rip agent Coulson apart.

~*~*~

Stark stomps into the tower and storms into his lab to get a drink; he is royally pissed. He goes and saves Rhodey's ass only to be informed halfway through the mission the he claimed the enemy, Aldrich Killian. What the fuck? That stupid fucker almost killed Natasha. Then the beta breaks their bond and has the audacity to tell Tony that he's 'sorry'. Yeah but not sorry enough that he couldn't keep his half knotted dick out of that stupid, useless, whore of an omega.

Thinking of omegas made Tony think about Steve. But Steve was different; he was respectable and he respected himself and was a genuinely good person. It wasn't omegas he didn't like it, it was bad people. Rhodey was just added to that list. Well somewhat. He did manage to tame a maniac.

Thinking about Steve makes the genius reach for his tablet and a cold pop instead of the liquor. He was working on the blueprints of Steve's nursery he wanted to add on the captain's floor. "JARVIS, is Steve still in the tower?"

"Yes, sir." The AI answered with something sad in his mechanical voice.

"Call him. Tell him that I need him here. Like now. It's a...huge emergency."

"He is currently in a meeting with Agent Coulson." The way JARVIS drawled the word 'meeting' had the creator concerned.

"We'll then call Agent and tell him it's urgent."

"Yes, sir."

*

Agent Coulson was assaulting Steve (who was tied to the bed and gagged) again when JARVIS informed the agent that Steve was needed in Tony's lab.

"We are in a meeting right now. Tell Tony he'll stop by later."

"Mr. Stark said that this is an emergency sir. He needs Captain Rogers immediately."

Phil pauses before hesitantly letting Steve loose of his binds and tells him to get dressed.

Steve being the strategic, master tactician that he is had been planning his escape for a while now. He was staying submissive and obedient until he got a chance-oh Stark is back, thank God. He knew Stark's live-wire impulsiveness would have him jumping into action when he found out that Steve was being abused.

Staying on his knees while Coulson dresses himself, "Good boy, I'm glad to see that you're learning your lessons. Now get up and walk."

Fantasizing about the different ways to kill Phil, he rises to his feet and walks toward the door, upset that the asshole was going with him.

"Agent Coulson, Mr. Stark has also informed me that this is important 'Avengers' business and needs Captain Rogers to come by alone. It part of a classified mission."

"Oh." Coulson seemed a bit put off but resentfully nodded towards the door. "Don't even dare to try anything."

"Yes, sir." Steve replied in complete sass, looking the other man in the eyes before walking down the hall, hoping he won't regret that later.

~

By the time he walks into Tony's lab, he has decided against telling him about Coulson. He knows it a different time but in his time omegas who were trying to deliberately get out of a claim were seen as disgrace; back then omegas usually got away from one abusive alpha by getting claimed by another abusive alpha.

Tony had been concerned about Steve; especially when Phil was around. The blonde always looked conflicted when the agent was around, like he wanted to believe that Coulson was a good guy. Stark never did; there was a reason he didn't want agent Coulson around Pepper. The guy is creepy and he hopes he won't hurt Steve.

Tony is pulled from his thought when he sees Steve walk in wearing his everything-is-fine mask. He knows almost all of his leader's faces now that they were pack-bonded and he was paying attention this week. Wondering what made the blonde uneasy, he becomes a tad bit protective. He better keep his inner alpha in check, Steve can handle himself - whoops were those pheromones he just released. Steve gave Tony a shy look that confirms it.

"Hey Tones? What's up?"

"Nursery Blueprints"

"What?"

"For the baby, I want to build a nursery that connects to your bedroom."

Now this as a test; normally Steve Rogers would berate him for pulling out of a meeting for something this trivial under the false pretense of an 'emergency'.

"Oh wow. Thanks Tony. That sounds great. Do you have the blueprints with you? Can I see them? I was going to bring it up but you know. What color should we paint it? Are we going to paint it, The Avengers, or are you hiring someone. Pink sounds good, a pale pink. I feel like it’s a girl-" 

Oh no. Something is definitely wrong; Steve is rambling and he only does so when he's trying to lie about something.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Tony was starting to look over Rogers, visually inspecting him. He looks like he's been crying and there seems to be bruises under the hem of Steve's sleeves.

"Nothing. Why do you ask? Are you hungry; I'm hungry? Got any pickles down here. Or olives, or-"

"You’re rambling. You only do that when you're trying to deflect."

Steve is caught off guard. "I...It...What? How do you know that?"

"I pay attention. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No...It’s...I'm fine. Where are those blueprints?"

Tired of this deflection circle, Tony starts physically inspecting Steve, looking for injuries or something. He raises his shirt and sees bruises across his ribs and he sees the same thing when he raises his sleeves. The tactician doesn't protest but by his face he isn't happy with the search. Then, the genius sniffs Steve, "Your scent changed."

Steve turns his head, avoiding Tony's eyes, "Yeah, I, um, switched out my soap."

"You are a terrible liar." The engineer starts to pull at the captain's collar but he jerks back a little.

"Tony, I'm fine."

"Where did you get these bruises from?"

"I guess our last battle."

"That was a week ago!"

Tony jerks back his shirt collar to reveal an angry claim mark violating the omega's neck.

"Whoa. What the hell? Please tell me that was made consensually."

Steve drops his gaze to the floor, "Tony, please. I'm fine. Okay?"

"No it’s not okay! Who fucking did this?!" When Steve flinches, Tony realizes he's yelling and instantly drops his voice. "Shit. I'm sorry. I just want to fix this, okay. Tell me what happened."

"He...I...I was drugged" Steve's sounds defeated.

"By who?"

Steve whimpers a little. It was obvious that he was so scared, maybe a little traumatized.

Tony cradles his face, "Steve, it’s okay. I'm here now. I'll fix this. He won't own you anymore but you have to give me something to work with here." Steve didn't need this, didn't deserve this. He was making progress and trusting. He was finally start to separate his past world from this new one only to be violated again and Tony felt so guilty. Someone was getting killed.

"He said that I was disobedient. I guess he was right; I mean I am an omega and my place is too-"

"No, no, no. That is total fuckery. You are a human being and nothing less; you are not some sort of dog."

'He said that omega laws-"

"Omega laws only come into play with soulbonds now, not rape."

Steve was going to say something but before he could get any words out of his mouth, Tony for some reason unknown even to him, leans over and kisses Steve's glad. The marks start to fade until there was nothing but pink flesh.

The two men stare at each other with comically shocked expressions glued to their faces.

"Well, shit. I didn't know I could do that. Is that a superpower?"

Steve expression turned into one of slight annoyance until he realized that Tony was serious. "No it's...How much do you know about omegas?"

"Pretty much zilch. I was more of a beta kind of guy until I met you. Why?"

Steve blushes a little, slightly flattered." Well, a claim can only be undone without sex by a soulbond."

"Oh...So you're saying that...you're my omega. Wow that's so...Wow..." Stark's reaction is a mix of pure amazement, excitement, and sheer fear and Steve's not quite sure what to make of it.

"I know that you and Rhodey are-"

"No, he dumped me when he was on this last mission. He fell for the bad guy; can you believe that? But now it all seems so long ago...Steve, who claimed you?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble with the group. It's okay now anyway. The claim is undone."

"One of The Avengers?" Tony yells, furious. Even the hulk would have ran.

"No...It was...Coulson." Steve's voice shrunk down to a whisper.

"Coulson, that creepy fucker. I knew he wasn't any good. Where is he, where is that asshole?"

"Tony." Steve leaned into the genius' chest and Tony wrapped his arms around him. "Tony, he...I can't even...Its happened so many times."

The alpha starts rubbing his cheek against the omegas cheek to soothe him, make him feel safe. It must be working because the blonde relaxes and reciprocates the action, "Don't worry. I promise it will never happen again."

They stand in comfortable, reassuring silence for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with me as an alpha."

Shocked and confused, Steve looks engineer in the face, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't have a single clue as to what to do with an omega. My dad abused them, abused you. Aunt Peggy and Obie were the same way. I've only seen the worst side of alphas. I don't want to hurt you."

Steve was silent for a few seconds then Tony felt and heard a soft purr coming from Steve's chest. It was a small, soft rumble; a sign that an omega fells protected and treasured, "You won't hurt me. You could have done that a long time ago if you were that type. It's okay; well go slow and talk things out. This is new to me too."

Tony starts his own purring, a strong sort of comforting growl from his chest. Steve Rogers was his omega. Huh; he almost still can't believe this. It's like a dream come true. Uh oh, and just like that he's conflicted again. He had this strong, burning desire to bed Rogers. Not in malice but sweet love-making, claiming him, marking him, owning him so no one else could hurt him; no one but Tony could touch his Captain America ever again. But he didn't want his omega to associate sex with a traumatic experience; he wanted him to heal first so he could enjoy it.

Feeling a romantic bond forming, waiting to be sealed, Tony was wary to bring it up. Steve is far from fragile but Tony didn't want to scare him away either. Still purring, Tony subtlety asks, "Have you ever had consensual sex?" Well, shit. That sounded better in his head.

Thrown a little, Steve (still purring himself) stayed quiet for a while before nuzzling his nose into Tony's neck to smell his comforting scent, "No."

The answer broke Tony's heart and he decided to wait before bringing sex up.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Just wondering? What made you think about it?"

"Oh, nothing...Um...yeah." Not knowing how to bring this up without being obvious, Tony decided to just shut up before he shoots himself in the foot.

"Tony, we are soulbonds. You're stuck with me for life so you might as well be honest with me. Let's not start this off with secrets. Didn't we just say we would talk through things?"

"Soulbond can't be broken?"

"No." Steve looks almost amused.

"Oh..." Well, that takes care of that worry but still, "I...was just wondering if...it were possible...to mark someone...without sex?" Tony finally got it out.

"Yeah, You can mark me at any time since we are soulbonds, all you have to do is swell my gland but I don't know how and why without sex." Steve looks hurt and confused but mostly hurt, "You don't-"

"No, no, no, believe me. I want to, I really do. Oh God I do. It's just that you've been through a lot and I don't want to remind you of -I want to wait until you're ready. Also, how do you know so much about soulbonds?"

"There were omega schools back in my day and they taught us about the omega role. And I can see your concern; I'm impressed that an alpha is even capable of that thought process."

Tony snorts, "Thanks"

Smiling Steve continues, "And yes everything is still a little...fresh right now, especially with Coulson. And it might be rocky at first but believe me; I can separate you from everything else."

"Ok, Good. I'm glad we discussed that. So how do we go about this sex-less claim?"

"I don't know; they said that alphas would know their part. They don't have gender specific schools anymore?"

"No, they have sex-ed classes but they just go over the basics."

"Well, how did you know to kiss my claim away?"

"I dunno, it was innate." Tony was blushing now, can you believe it. He really had no idea what was going on.

"This should be too." Steve would be irritated if his mate's ignorance wasn't so cute and funny. The blonde nuzzles his nose in Tony's neck again. The brunette kisses Steve, soft and sweet and then he jams his tongue down his throat. Steve doesn't mind at all but there's something different about the taste, it's fruity and has Steve wanting to strips down and fuck Tony into the middle of next week but then the feeling settles down and his claiming gland swells. It was just like sex but without the sex. Tony looks at Steve as if he needs permission, unsure of himself. Steve tilts his head submissively; Tony kisses and licks the gland before gently biting and breaking the gland.

Steve moans; he has never felt anything like this before. All the other claims have felt horrible but waves of joy, safety, acceptance, lust, and love surge throughout his entire body and would have taken him to the floor but his alpha had a tight grip on him. Steve feels like he's being put back together after being ripped apart. "Whoa, I've never...It's always been bad, I didn't expect that. That actually felt…good."

"You'll never have to live through anything bad again." Tony pulls Steve in for a passionate kiss.

~

"Steve! STEVE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT?"

Tony and Steve can hear Phil screaming for the soldier as if he was some misplaced whore. Tony starts to walk off, making quick mental plans as to just how the agent will be destroyed but before he could move Steve bolts past him and is out of the lab before the genius could remember his own name. He sprints after him and reaches the communal living room just in time to see the one and only Phil Coulson go flying through the air into the elevator, denting it irreparably, and rendering the agent unconscious.

Steve seemed to be calming down a little when he looks up at Tony and freezes, like a deer in headlights. Tony's only reprimand was, "Steve, you know you shouldn't be fighting when you’re pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

The blond smiles and nods, slightly panting from exhaustion, "Okay, babe. Sorry.” He doesn't sound sorry at all.

"See, you tired yourself out. Go rest, I'll bring you some food in a bit. I don't want anything to happen to our baby." He emphasized our so Steve would know that he's not alone in this. "Oh, and your moving to my floor."

"Okay." Steve beams at him with bright, blue eyes. He walks over to Tony, kicking a just stirring Phil in the process, and kisses him and continues his journey to the bedroom that used to be Tony's but is now theirs.

*~*~*

Fury yells insults at the ex-agent Coulson as he throws the handcuffed traitor in the back of his car (though he should have been taken away in a gurney since after Steve left, Tony beat the crap out of him). SHEILD agents were swarming the place, looking for evidence. Tony didn't want to call Fury, not knowing what Steve's reaction would be but he had to because if he didn't, Phil would go unpunished and left as his mate's personal handler. Tony walked into their room to find his omega sleeping. It wasn't a peaceful sleep; Steve's whole body was tense and he was taking harsh, shallow breaths and holding them in until his body remembered that he needed to exhale; he was silently sobbing with tears flooding his face, softly mumbling, "No, NO. Phil, please stop."

Tony's heart would have stopped if it wasn't for the arc reactor. He walked over to his lover and put a hand on his shoulder, "Baby. Baby, wake up." Steve jolted awaked and when he saw Tony he lunged into his arms, crying. "Its okay baby, Phil is gone. I called SHEILD and they took him away." The creator started stroking the blonde's back to try and calm him, rubbing their cheeks together. "They need some things though; did he do it inside the tower?" Steve nods. "Okay, where baby?

Steve sniffles, "I-in the elevator and...his r-room."

"Okay. JARVIS probably caught footage of it. They need to do a rape-kit. I can do that myself if you would like?"

Steve nods again, "Yeah, I trust you." Tony kisses the other man's soft lips and gets up to inform Hill. He finds the video recordings of Phil's assaults and gives it to them and does Steve's kit.

The dream must have really gotten to the captain because he is tense and cries through the entire process. Tony whispers comforting words, "It’s okay baby. I got you. It’s alright; Its over now." Ending it as quickly as possible, Tony gives the evidence to Hill and shoos the invaders out of his property. Once they're gone he goes and cuddles with his omega who relaxes completely in his alpha's embrace.

Steve tells Tony everything that happens; he relives it and cries; trusting tony enough to see him in his most vulnerable state. Afterwards, Tony brings his mate some food and they discuss the nursery and Tony giving the baby his name. Then they fall asleep together, letting their love for each other engulf them.

Steve was happy beyond words; he had actually found his soulbond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I want to know your opinions.
> 
> :)
> 
> Just so y'all know, I'm making this part of a series. The sequel to this will be Clint and Family.


	4. Unforgotten Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was hit harder by Phil than what he thought and Tony is left to watch his mate suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background notes: In Beta/Omega relationships, the beta might present as a alpha. This chapter is full of triggers.
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't too slow. 
> 
> I would like to thank those of you for the kudos, hits, and bookmarks.
> 
> I hope you like it. :)

Bruce barely had the chance to think when he walked into the tower before he was grabbed by Tony and dragged to the engineer’s private elevator, bags still in hand. 

He had come back four days late because the project was a lot more intricate than expected; Darcy stayed back to help Selvig with the easier stuff. 

“Tony, what’s going on?” The scientist huffed, hoping this wasn’t another one of his friend’s many shenanigans. 

“I need you to do a check up on Steve.” Tony replied as he pushed a button in the elevator. 

“Why, what’s wrong? Is he hurt? Bruce asked. 

Tony didn’t answer; he just pulled Bruce off the elevator with him when it stopped and guided Bruce to the bedroom, quietly opening the door. Steve was sleeping on Tony’s massive bed but the blonde was tense and whimpering from a nightmare, tossing and turning through tears. Tony nodded and gently closed the door. Bruce has never been so confused in his life. 

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” Bruce asked, concern coloring his voice. 

“Huh? Oh sorry, this is the most peaceful sleep he’s had these last few days.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Tony sighed and walked into the living room , sitting on the couch and motioning for Bruce to follow. 

“Okay, so last Monday the tower was pretty much cleared out. Thor, Jane, and Clint are in Asgard; Rhodey, Natasha and I were in Miami; and Pepper is somewhere in China with the board so Steve was mostly here by himself. Coulson, the sick fucker, raped him.” 

“What?! Oh my God!” 

“Yeah, so I got back later that day and found out what happened. We found out that we’re soulbonds too. That was after Rhodey dumped me for the villain we were after.” 

Bruce just stared at Tony in utter shock and confusion. Gosh, leave town for a week and shit goes down like whoa. 

“So, where’s Phil?” 

“In jail.” 

“I was hoping you’d say dead but anyway, how’s Steve holding up?” 

“Oh God,” Tony buried his head in his hands with honest distraught, “One moment he’s okay, the next he’s falling apart. He’s been having flashbacks out the wazoo but he doesn’t freak out, kicking and screaming like most people; he just sits on the floor, hugging himself and crying. I can calm him pretty quickly but he won’t talk about any of it so I can’t figure out what his triggers are. He hasn’t left our floor since the incident and only moves from the bedroom to the kitchen. He’s not eating like he should and he can’t sleep; when he does, it’s filled with horrible nightmares.” 

Tony is frantic; he’s been stretch far too thin from dealing with this all by himself and Steve, poor Steve. 

“Have you too been involved sexually? 

Tony looked up at Bruce, “What the actual fuck, jade jaws?” 

Banner rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to make a psychological analysis. 

Tony shook his head, “No.” 

“Good,” Bruce nodded, “How does he respond to you?” 

“Um, he relaxes as much as he can when I’m around. If he gets scared or something when I’m not around he seeks me out. Like right now JARVIS is suppose to alert me when it looks he’s about to wake up because he’ll freak if I’m not there when he does.” 

"Great. He trusts you as his alpha. How are you doing, Tony?” 

“Oh Bruce, it breaks my heart to see him…” 

_"Sir, Captain Rogers seems to be stirring."_ JARVIS alerts. 

Tony jumped up and darted to his bedroom. Bruce followed but hung outside the door to observe. 

Steve jolted up from his troubling nightmare and looked for his alpha, “TONY?!” 

“Yeah baby?” Tony replied as walked in. 

“Oh God Tony, I’m so glad you’re here.” Steve said with a sigh of relief as he laid his head in Tony’s lap when the brunet took a seat on the bed. 

“It’s okay gorgeous. What’s wrong; what did you dream?” 

Steve whimpered and started crying, “T-tony…I…It…” He raised his eyes to look at his alpha. 

Bruce was watching from an angle where Steve couldn't see him. At first he thought that this was just a typical aftermath of a nightmare but then he caught something the blonde did when Tony asked about the dream. Steve did it discreetly, barely noticeable. The captain was digging his nails in his arms and dragging them down his arm causing angry welts that didn't last even two seconds or break skin like it should have because of the serum but the intent was evident. The doctor made a mental note that he needed to talk to Steve ASAP. 

“It’s okay baby. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Tony said as he started purring, effectively calming the distressed omega down. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah sweetheart.” 

Steve didn't reply; he just wanted to hear his alpha’s voice. 

Tony kissed his forehead, “Bruce is back.” 

"Finally?" 

“Yeah, I want him to do a check up on you.” 

Steve nodded, “Okay.” 

“I’m going to get him. You okay? I’ll be right outside the door.” 

“Okay, I’ll be fine.” Steve said as he attempted a reassuring smile. 

Tony walked back into the living room, “Now, imagine that twice as bad, 15 times a day. It’s like someone beating up a cute, fluffy bunny; _my_ cute, fluffy bunny.” Tony’s voice was low because he left the bedroom door open and he knew the super-soldier had enhanced hearing. 

Bruce smiled a little bit at Tony’s metaphor, “Yeah, he’s severely traumatized. If you weren’t there for him he would probably commit suicide. Does he self-harm?” 

Tony hesitated, “I-I don’t think so.” 

“Ok. Bring him down to my lab in ten. I want to do part of it alone to see how he responds to me. Is that okay, do you trust me? 

“Yes of course; you’re my science bro.” 

Bruce smiled, “Okay. Afterward I want to try and get him out the house.” 

“Thank God, I don’t like him being cooped up in the house but he didn’t want to leave. Thanks big guy. See ya in a bit.” 

Bruce nodded and headed to his lab. Steve came out soon after the doctor left already have taken a shower. He was only wearing jeans and Tony couldn't help but beam at the baby bump. 

“Hey darling, you’re hungry.” It wasn't a question; his lover hasn’t eaten in 10 hours. 

The blonde grabbed a pear out the fruit bowl on the living room table and hugged his alpha, probably to avoid a lecture. 

“That’s not a meal but Bruce wants us down in his lab in ten minutes so I guess it can wait.” 

~ 

When the two walked into the lab, Steve gave the doctor a big smile, 

“Hey Bruce, How was your trip?” he asked as he sat on the medical bed. 

“It went well thanks; we accomplished a lot. So I hear you two are mates now.” 

Steve beamed, “Yeah, we should have known with all that arguing we did in the beginning.” Tony laughed. 

Bruce chuckled, “You look happy Steve; that’s good you deserve to be happy.” The doctor studied the tactician’s face for his reaction. Steve’s smile wavered just a tad and he looked convicted like he didn't believe it; that was probably where the self-harm was stemming from. 

“Do you trust me? 

“Yes, of course Bruce.” Steve seemed almost offended by the question, "That's why we're pack bonded." 

“Okay, good. Tony told me the basics of what happened. I just want to make sure the baby is unharmed; okay.” 

Steve nodded; Tony stood up from the chair he was sitting in and kissed his mate on the forehead, 

“Hey baby, I need to make a call so I’m going to step out but I’ll be right outside the door.” Steve doesn’t seem happy about it but he nodded again. 

Once alone, Bruce gave Steve the bases of physicals, mostly visually examining the bruises; only using his hand to press around the baby bump. At first, the captain was a tad tense but soon relaxed as Bruce made conversation with him purposely avoiding the violation; he wanted Tony in there to discuss that, if he brought it up at all. The doctor quickly finished and brought the billionaire back in. 

Bruce sighed to himself as he observed the couple’s interaction; he hated to ask Steve to do anything he was uncomfortable with but he had to. The pregnancy was suppressing some of his powers and he wasn’t healing like he normally does, 

“Steve, I need to make sure that you don’t need stitches from the attack.” 

He expected Tony to be bothered but the genius only nodded in understanding. Steve looked worried. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Bruce quickly added, not wanting to make the blonde feel uncomfortable. 

“N-no, its fine.” Steve said. 

Bruce got up and grabbed a sheet and some gloves while the omega got half undressed. Steve lied down, eyes screwed shut, and squeezing Tony’s hand so tight it looked like it hurt. 

“Okay, I’m just going to take a quick peek and if you want me to stop just say so.” Steve nodded. 

Bruce lifted the sheet just enough to see and asked the soldier to lift his knees. He worked as quickly as possible and thank God the damage wass minimal; he could apply some ointment to the few dissolving stitches to help the healing process but Steve’s breathing had become shallow and sharp as if it hurt to inhale and Tony looked uneasy so the doctor decided he’ll just let the poor thing be. 

“Okay, good. Everything is fine.” Steve sat up and redressed and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist. The look on his face is full of fear but he wasn't looking at Bruce or even Tony; he was just staring at the door. 

“Steve, do you like art?” Bruce asked, making plans on how he could use this for Steve’s recovery. 

Steve simply nodded with a deep breath, slowly coming around. Tony is rubbing his back and holding his hand, afraid his omega will have another panic attack. 

“Do you like to draw; you look like an artist?” 

Steve smiled a little, “I went to art school for a year back in the ‘40s. I love sketching and painting.” 

“I just picked it up, Darcy is into art. I was just about to make a trip to an art store, would you two like to join me? Maybe you can pick up an old hobby.” 

Steve smiled and looked at Tony, who is totally oblivious to the fact that decisions like this usually are made alpha to alpha. Steve sighed and shook his head, amused. “That would be great. Let me just run upstairs and switch out my clothes.” 

When the blonde was gone, Tony pulled Bruce in for a hug, “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“No problem. It will give him another focus. I think you should pick it up too; it can be a stress reliever because right now you look like crap.” 

Tony snorted, “What a way to ruin such a bromantic moment, I guess this is sort of wearing me thin but I’m trying to help him and for the first time in my life I have no idea what to do.” 

“No it’s not just you. This is a team effort, when the others get back we’ll all discuss this. Don’t worry, it might take a while but Steve is strong; he’ll pull through.” 

* 

If you add Picasso and Michelangelo together and multiply it with awesomeness, you’ll have Steve’s art. After 70 years, the man has not lost his hand. 

The trio went to the nearest art store and where now sketching in Central Park. Steve was drawing a landscape and if it had been any more realistic it would have jumped off the page. Tony was pretty good at this himself, nowhere in Steve’s league, but pretty good. Bruce sucked but he didn’t mind. 

Steve was giving them advice and pointers, helping them improve their skill as much as he could. Tony could tell his mate was enjoying this and it was helping him feel in control again; the captain almost seemed like his old self but his eyes gave him away. 

The shimmering, piercing blue that were always straightforward were replaced with a dull, uneasiness that never quite met Tony’s eyes. The leader’s eyes were the only window that showed how much pain he was actually in. They were out there for a few hours until Steve started getting tired and they headed back to the tower. 

Tony was cooking dinner while Steve and Bruce watched a movie when JARVIS informed the billionaire that a one James Rhodes needed to speak with him. 

Before Stark had the chance to protest, Rhodey burst through the door that led to the stairs. 

“Tony, Man, I know you probably hate me right now but I swear I need to talk to you.” Rhodey said, his face horror-stricken. 

“Rhodey, I am nowhere near in the mood to deal with you right now. JARVIS, that’s a security breach, I’m shutting you down.” 

“I rather doubt it, Sir.” The AI replied, smugly. 

“Tony, he’s missing.” 

“Who Rhodey, extremis psycho fuck. Of course he’s missing, did you really expect him to play fire-breathing house bunny.” 

“Tony, please help me find him.” Rhodey pleaded. 

“What the FUCK did you just say?” Tony made sure to keep his voice even because he figured out that yelling was one of Steve’s triggers. Speaking of which, the blonde had strolled into the kitchen. 

“Tone, baby, don’t be angry.” Steve cooed as he hugged his soul-mate’s waist. 

Rhodey gave them a weird look before sniffing the air, “Oh, you two are bonded. Great, I am so glad.” He was being completely honest, “But seriously Tony, he _was_ misbehaving but I didn’t punish him; I didn’t want to. I will when I find him.” 

Steve was preparing to tell Stark something when he heard those hash words and he took a step back. Alphas use to punish him for misbehaving; that’s what Phil had done to him.

 _"But **Tony** wasn’t like that, was he?_ , Steve wondered to himself, " _Tony isn’t, couldn’t be like his father, could he?_ " The thought terrified him and he found himself backing up against the wall and once there was nowhere else to go he slid to the floor. 

“Brucie, be a doll and help traitor find his omega.” Bruce nods and guided Rhodey to his lab, 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” The engineer asked Steve once they’re gone. Steve heard it but his mind didn’t register the words. He was back to kneeling on the floor in a bar, naked and begging, 

_“Please master, not again.”_

 _“Do _not_ embarrass me, **bitch**.” Howard spits as he walks over to him and squeezes his hand around the omega’s throat, “Yeah, you run around calling yourself a soldier but you are still a sex toy, a disgraceful omega. If you had obeyed me, you wouldn’t be getting punished would you? Lay on the damned table, NOW before it gets worse.” Howard presses his fist against the swell in Steve's stomach to get his point across. _

_

Steve shudders, sobbing and hanging his head as he climbs up on the table his owner is pointing at, pulling his knees to his chest as much as he can. The bar is filled with Howard’s colleagues and each one of them takes their turn rutting into him. 

Steve is begging again through tears, 

“Master, please stop this. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.

_

“Steve, baby. It’s alright. Everything is okay now.” 

The blonde looked at his real alpha, his patient alpha that would never ever hurt him like Howard once did. Tony was kneeling and rubbing Steve’s cheek; there were dark circles under his eyes and Steve felt so guilty because it was his fault his alpha was exhausted. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to be such a burden.” 

“No, no baby. You are not a burden. You’ve held this pain in for nearly eight decades, you deserve a chance to heal. That’s all this is, a healing process.” 

Steve was unconvinced, “But Tony, I’m Captain America, I have a team to look out for.” 

“You are Steven Grant Rogers, soon to become Steven Grant Stark.” Steve smiled at this, “It’s going to take time but this wound will heal, okay? I love you.” 

Steve beamed, “I love you too.” 

* 

Steve was wondering around Tony’s lab waiting for the genius to return. Tony and Bruce found Rhodey’s omega a few hours after he came to Tony; the omega was in St. Louis trying to force extremis on some civilians. So Steve’s mate went to inform SHEILD about the villain strolling around Stark Tower. Steve came across a razor and absentmindedly picked it up. 

Steve could see into the adjacent lab which belonged to Bruce, who was in his lab giving Aldrich a check-up. The other blonde looked scared and not at all happy to be found. 

When Rhodey came back, Bruce talked to him for a while and left. Once they’re alone, Rhodey started yelling at the smaller man and it’s so loud that Steve could almost make out what he was saying. Something like “Bitch, you going to learn to obey me” and “Don’t make me punish you”, right before he slapped him hard. 

Steve turned away from the scene even though he’s seen so many like it before and his mind started racing, 

_"Tony never treats me like that; he's kind and gentle, dealing with my flashbacks, denying himself food and sleep so many times. Tony is too kind; he shouldn’t have to deal with a broken omega, that’s what I'm supposed to be in the first place: broken; that way omegas obey their master’s. I don't deserve Tony, I should be slapped around and used like the bitch I am; I should be abused just like Howard, Bucky, and Peggy used to abuse me._

Steve felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he knew it’s his mate. When he turned to look at him, Tony’s face was pale, full of pain and horror. 

“Oh, God; Steve baby, hand me that.” Tony had a concerned alpha edge to his voice and a dense scent of pheromones had crept up; he was in safe mode. 

Steve looked down at his hands; there were angry, crimson gushing cuts and welts littering his forearms caused by the razor he had in his hands. The soldier didn't even remember doing it. 

Steve handed the bloodied sharp object to his alpha, who tossed it in the garbage. 

“Don’t move.” Tony ordered and traveled off to some part of the lab. When he came back, he had disinfectant, gauze, and a stitching kit. “Come here; sit down.” 

The engineer started disinfecting the cuts, stitching the wounds that needed it; his hands were gentle, respectful and Steve couldn't take it. 

“Tony, you are supposed to be harsh and aggressive, not gentle. No one has ever been gentle with me; you’re supposed to hurt me.” Steve voice was meek and shattered. 

The genius stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before continuing his task. Once all the cuts were cleaned and stitched, he wrapped gauze around Steve’s arms; when he’s done with the bandages? he cradles Steve’s face, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Do you love me?” Tony asked. 

“Yes.” Steve answered truthfully. 

“If we were switched around and you were my alpha and I was your omega, would you, no could you hurt me?” Tony asked vehemently. 

Steve lost his breath for a moment; the thought of ever causing the love of his life harm made him sick. 

“No, I love you too much to hurt you.” 

“Exactly, that’s how I feel about you. If you love someone, truly love them, you can’t just hurt them. 

“Rhodey-“ 

“Rhodey is an asshole. Listen Steve, omega or not you are a human being. I know you the abuse you endured was normalized but it was inhumane and wrong. Omegas are precious and that’s how I’m going to treat you: like the most fucking wonderful thing on this damned planet.” 

Steve nodded, “Okay, baby. I’m sorry.” 

“No you have nothing to be sorry for just no more cutting or doing anything to hurt yourself. Did you know what you were doing when you were doing it?” 

“No, I...” Steve voice trailed off. 

“Okay, I want you with me at all times then- I know that seems like coddling-." 

“No its fine.” 

“Okay and I don’t want to see you around any sharp object.” Steve nodded again. “Good, it’s late; let’s go to bed.” 

~ 

“What the shitballs; how could he?” Darcy screeched. 

“Where is that bastard; I’m going to kill him.” Natasha declared in her natural scary demeanor. 

“Oh poor Steve, is he okay?” Pepper asked, leaning on her mate’s chest. 

The three ladies had all came back looking for ex-agent Coulson: Natasha needed to debrief with him about detaining a head drug smuggler in Miami named Travis Slattery; Pepper needed to meet with him to discuss some plans between Stark Industries and SHEILD; Selvig caught wind that there were some movements in their atmosphere that weren’t human and needed to alert SHEILD. So Bruce sat the ladies down in the bar on the communal floor (they were going to need a drink) and explained what happened. 

“No, it hit him pretty hard, very hard actually. He should be okay in the long run, though. He’s uneasy about some things so don’t crowd him.” Bruce left out the panic attacks because in certain situation, betas presented as alpha and the doctor didn’t know what Steve’s history was like with aggressive betas and Natasha was too horrifying to deal with Steve the way he needed to be dealt with. 

They ladies nodded and Nat was just about to say something when she was cut off by JARVIS, “Dr. Banner, Stark is calling.” 

“Okay JARV, hold it for me please. Hey, I’m going to step out for this.” They women waved him off as he makes his way down the hall into one of the guest rooms on the communal floor. 

“Hey Tony, what’s up?” 

“I can’t believe you guys are drinking. Where’s my drink, I want a drink.” 

“Tony, where are you?” Starks voice was weary and uneasy; Bruce could tell that something was wrong. 

“Why is my location so important to you?” Tony deflected. 

“Stark, you called me for a reason.” The doctor was worried. The genius sighed deeply but didn’t say a word. “Come on Tony, I thought we were science bros. You can tell me anything.” Bruce said in a soothing tone that only two close alphas would use in private. 

Tony sighed again, “I caught him cutting.” Bruce froze, mentally scolding himself; he had hoped he would have time to deal with it before it got that far. “Rhodey was roughing Killian up a bit and Steve saw it. I walked in on him digging a razor in his arm. I swear I almost died when I saw that. He was in some sort of trance; he said he didn’t know he was doing it.” The billionaire let out something that sound like a sob. “Then when I was bandaging him up he said that he didn’t deserve this, that I should hurt him instead of being gentle.” 

Bruce ran a hand across his face and he let out a long breath; he could only imagine what his best friend was going through. 

“I asked him what he would do if our roles were reversed. That calmed him down but still, that’s all I ever do. I calm him down; I don’t ever fix the problem.” Then the ex-playboy broke down and cried. 

“No Tony, you got him to talk. He gave you the reason he was cutting. It doesn’t seem like much but that a huge step in such a short amount of time. That’s the goal here: communication, not a miraculous fix.” 

There was a lengthy pause before Tony gained some composure.

“Okay,” he said with a sniffle, “Thanks Bruce, have I ever told you you’re awesome?” 

Bruce smiled, “No problem Tony, you would be there for me.” 

“Yeah, I would. He’s sleeping; I better go check on him. Alpha bro love, man.” 

The doctor laughed, “I alpha bro love you too.” 

*~* 

Tony felt a strange feeling, not distress quite yet but edging towards it. The feeling tore him from his peaceful slumber. He turned in the bed and found that his mate is missing and instantly panics; hoping Steve wasn’t somewhere hurting himself. Instinctually, he reached out to his boyfriend through their bond and the kitchen comes to mind. Bond channeling was something that took almost years to achieve because each partner has to be in tune with one another and the omega has to have completely and unwavering trust in their alpha. Tony could honestly say that he was utterly shocked at how quickly their bond was strengthening and it made him feel a little better about the situation.

When he got up and opened the bedroom door, his nose was welcomed with the sweet scent of baking. Tony followed the smell to the kitchen but hung back where Steve couldn't see him unless he turned around. 

His lover was standing in the kitchen mixing some purple batter. The muscular blonde was angry about something but Tony could tell that it wasn’t directed towards him. He looked alright-ish; he also looked like he wanted to be left alone so Tony stopped probing Steve’s side of the bond and turned to go back to bed but he caught his eye on the most beautiful Chocolate Peanut Butter Torte he had ever seen; it was his favorite. 

He didn't know if he was channeling or if Steve already knew he was there but the tactician picked up a plate that already had two slices in it and a glass of milk and placed it on the island behind him before turning to pull something orange out of the oven. Tony nearly tripped over his own foot trying to get to the plate, hoping to God that it was meant for him. The heavenly sweet melted in his mouth and for once he didn't devour it in two bites; he savored it. 

There was a long silence as he ate and Steve baked. It wasn't uncomfortable but it probably would be if Tony wasn’t having a love affair with his food. 

“Howard used to punish me.” Steve said nonchalantly, seemingly to no one, and completely out of the blue. 

The fork was en route to Tony’s mouth when he froze and for a while he stopped breathing. Trivially, he wondered if this was by design, a strategically placed cake that Tony loved to keep his mind calm before getting hit with what felt like a boulder to the face. 

Tony was hoping Steve would take this to Bruce or one of the other Avengers instead of him; not because of selfish reasons but because no alpha wanted to hear about their omega getting mistreated and they weren’t there to protect them. But if Steve could live through it, Tony could live with listening to what happened. 

Not able to formulate a response, Tony decided to stay quiet and let his mate talk. 

“I mean all my other owners did but Howard was different; he was…um…cruel. When he claimed me, it was after the serum and I was pregnant, my third one, Peggy’s.” 

Tony was watching him bustle around the kitchen. It wasn't rushed like he’s disturbed or anything; it was, well like Steve, he always walked fast like that and he was speaking in a calmed voice like he was discussing the weather not some traumatizing experience. The genius didn't know if that should worry him or not. 

“If I hadn’t been with child I would have squashed him for the attempt but I was too weak.” He pauses for a moment. “You know I never thought about it but I was really, _really_ young. The first time I got pregnant I was fourteen. I was seventeen with Peggy’s. I would be twenty-two now minus being frozen. Anyway, he used to tell me that he would ‘beat the kid outta me’ if I didn’t behave and in the end he was true to his word,” Steve sighed and a sadness covers his face as he washes a cake pan he’s about to use again,

“Whenever he was angry with me, he would drag me to his favorite pub, nightclub, or anywhere a group of his friends would be around and…” Steve paused and started shivering; the pan shaking in his hand as he placed it in the sink and ran his hands over his face, rubbing his brow, taking a deep breath. 

“Baby, take your time. We have all the time you need. I’ll be right here.” Tony said quietly, soothingly and for the first time that night, Steve looked at him with a small smile and nods.

Then the omega started placing some of the finished deserts on the island since it was huge and he really had no other place to put it. He gave Tony a warning look that was both playful and a hundred percent serious. 

“Don’t even think about eating all of this tonight. You can have a little but save some for the rest of the team.” He pecked Tony on the lips and went back to baking and Tony resumed eating his cake with a smirk, nabbing some delicious blueberry cupcakes. 

After several more moments the blond continued but this time his voice was dismal and a tad shaky, 

“He would lay me out in front of his friends and let them run a train on me. It was…” Steve trailed off, folding his arms across his chest and started pacing the floor, looking down. 

Tony had to fight every urge to keep from going to him because he had to let Steve figure this out semi-alone; Steve had to see that he was strong enough to handle this. Tony realized that his pheromones were running rampant and the tell-tale signs of safe mode were threatening but he worked to keep the inner alpha in check and remained calm; even if hearing the sins of his once-father was ripping him apart. 

“It was **humiliating**!!” There was venom in Steve’s voice this time along with pain and anger. “It was sickening. I felt like a _whore_. I felt like… it was all I was good for, being rutted into. It made sense when I was small, the epitome of an omega but then I was even bigger than the average alpha and when I covered my scent no one could tell the difference yet I found myself being used like a sex toy _again._

And I hated it. I hated myself. Howard did horrible things to me and I lowered myself to trying to obey his every beckoning call, like I was some type of dog.” 

Steve was crying now but it wasn't in self-pity, these were angry tears. This was what Steve needed: to release, to get angry because he was always too passive about his painful past. Tony was hoping he’d get angry enough and beat the shit out of the refrigerator. 

“There was no pleasing him though; Howard played mind games, setting me up to fail, leaving only damned if you do, damned if you don’t options. He broke me, bad and I felt like I let him. I just wanted to die and would have killed myself but I wanted to keep my baby safe." Steve scoffed,"Not like it mattered, when I was six months the fucker decided that he didn’t want to raise someone else’s child. 

He beat me. He had before but this time he was brutal and he used a bat, a normal person would have died. He hit and kicked me in the stomach so many times… When he was finished, he just left me on the floor, bloodied and in labor.” 

Steve shuddered as he raked a hand over his face. During all this, Tony hasn’t reacted at all; he was leaned back in the chair listening carefully. 

“He was married to a nice beta named Maria.” Tony tilted his head; that was his mother. “Her father married her off to the asshole for some reason, something to do with a business contract and she was stick in it for at least 15 years. I always assumed she left him, he used to beat on her too.” Tony remembered. “She was a good person and tried to keep Howard off of me. She took me to the hospital and the baby was still-born. After three days, I was released but I was still very weak and the bastard took the chance and made quick work of knocking me up again.” 

Tony got his wish when the super soldier punched the fridge and damaged it irreparably. Steve doesn’t notice though; he just went back to pacing and he’s quiet for several moments before he talks again. 

“I was only ten year old the first time I was ever forced; it was a priest in the orphanage. After that, Bucky became my best and only friend and I really _trusted_ him until four years later when he attacked me and was my first owner. I got pregnant twice with him and each time he made me get an abortion. 

I wanted to get away from him so I tried the military which was ridiculous since they didn’t allow omega into service back then. But Erskine, an alpha, helped me get in with Project: Rebirth; his father was an unclaimed omega who got pushed around by alphas like a piece of paper so he had a soft spot for omegas. 

The media went crazy and everyone for the Omega’s Rights Movement celebrated but they didn’t know I was being violated in boot camp almost every night until Peggy got a hold of me and claimed me. Then Howard took me from her, and I had two still-births because him.” 

Steve kicked the fridge this time and sends it flipping across the floor like tumbleweed. Tony is pretty sure he heard it crash into the wall but he didn’t care. 

“When I was forced to save Bucky’s sorry ass from Hydra, he hit it off with Peggy and Howard. Then three days later I went into heat and the three made a party out of it. That was the worst, being forced and liking it. 

Then Schmidt decided to cause hell and since I was the only one who could compete on his level, I had to face him in heat. I would have beaten his ass too if it wasn’t for that but he…” 

Steve sighed and leaned on his hands on the island, looking down.

“Tony,” His voice was smaller now and trembling, “I have been raped so many times; in the orphanage, basic training, the military. I don’t even know anything other than pain. This is all so different. You are so different for me. I…sometimes I wonder if this is real or if I’m just still frozen and dreaming." Steve paused for a moment and then smiled to himself, "Either way, I’m really fucking glad to be with you; you're so good to me.” 

Tony reached over, grasping his hand and kissing it, “God Steve, you are so strong.” That’s all he said and that all he needed to say because everything he couldn't say he pushed over to his omega through their bond. He could tell that Steve received it by the way he started glowing. 

Steve took a moment to bask in the comfort and then started to place bowls of fruit on the counter and handed them to the engineer, 

“Cut these for me?” He asked as he reached in the drawer, very carefully handing his mate a knife. 

Tony wondered why Steve wouldn't just cut them himself but then he remembered his rule; he didn’t think Steve would take it literally. 

The captain watched Tony’s hands as he cut the fruits and the genius couldn't figure out if it was because he didn't want to look his alpha in the eye or if he just liked watching Tony’s hands. 

“Your hands.” Steve said and Tony looked up at him trying to figure out what he was talking about, “I’m watching your hands, their all alpha and manly but they handle things gently and with respect.” 

“Oh, I’ve never seen them that way. I always thought they were clumsy.” Tony responded, half distracted by how Steve knew what he was thinking. 

“Bond reception work both ways, you know that right.” Steve said, looking amused. 

Tony actually didn’t know that; he had always been taught that it was the omega channeling the alpha. He hadn’t even given thought to the fact that Steve might be able to read him. 

“You usually close me out.” The omega said, slightly down-hearted. 

“Shit, do I?” Tony asked. It wasn't something he did on purpose. 

“Yeah, kind of like how you’re doing it now.” 

“I am? How come I can’t tell?” 

“I don’t know; maybe that’s how it is with all alphas.” Steve said it casually and if you didn’t know him like Tony did you wouldn’t be able to tell that he was a hurt by the fact. 

“I don’t…I think I need to find an older alpha who can guide me.” 

Steve nodded thoughtfully then collected the fruit that was already cut, “What about Fury?” 

Tony nearly lost a finger when he jumped, “Fury, what the hell?” 

Steve snorted, “I know he doesn’t seem cuddly but he’s been really kind to me. And he doesn’t freak me out.” 

“I'm certainly not asking mister one eyed wonder anything.” 

“Fine, I’ll do it for you.” Steve said with a playful smile. 

“Oh come on, Why Fury, why not Bruce?” 

“I’m sure Bruce knows just as much as you do or else I would have suggested him first.” 

Tony considered this for a moment, “Probably, he’s only been with betas. Well, fine. You can talk to Fury but I’m hiding somewhere.” 

Steve laughed, “Tony?” 

“Yeah beautiful?” 

“Thank you.” 

Tony smiled, looking up at Steve and for the first time in the past week his omega actually met his eyes; he was still hurting Tony could tell but there was some comfort there, he had healed some and that made Tony the happiest man in the world. 

~*~*~*~* 

Phil was sitting in his cold, dark cell. The floor was freezing and he wasn’t issued any shoes. _“This is inhumane!”_ The traitor thought to himself, “ _Why do I have to suffer because of that stupid **omega**_. 

He heard the lock bolt turning and he tensed, scared because the last time that happened Natasha appeared and that was a punishment not even the worst of criminals deserved. 

This time a tall thin man with dorky glasses walked in with a sly smirk and all smug,

“Hello Mr. Coulson, my name is Justin Hammer. Would you like to get out of this cell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very angsty but only fluff from here on out. Also, the non con is over for the most part.


	5. Unwavering Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is doing a lot better now and wants to take things a step further with his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bkgd notes: incase someone is trying to work out the logistics: steve is 6'2 and Tony is 6'1. (yeah RDJ had a late growth spurt)
> 
> I wanted to a fluffy chapter so here it is but there will definetely be more action going on in the next chapter and the other two avengers will make a return.
> 
> Also there's a random burst of science that I hope everyone understands.
> 
> Thanks to all who are fans of the fic.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.

A week and a half later

“You want to talk to me about what?” Fury asked, staring at Tony from his seat across the desk with his one good eye in disbelief. 

“I want to discuss alphaism with you.” Tony repeated through gritted teeth. 

” _Because?_ ” The spy drawled out, becoming suspicious. 

”Steve and I are bonded.” Tony said matter-of-factly as if that answered the question. 

”Yes, I know that.” 

”Yeah, and it has come to my brilliant attention that I may or may not…uh, entirely know what I am doing?” 

”I thought you said you were the alpha of all alphas a week ago.” Fury replied, looking amused. 

”Nick I swear, I will kidnap that eye-patch and donate it.” Tony grumbles and he can feel his face heat up with a blush. Fury –the ass- laughs at him. 

”Well what do you want to discuss, Tony?” Fury asks, picking up an understanding expression. 

”First I want to know your credibility.” Fury laughs again. 

”My omega wife, Rita, and I have been bonded for fourty-seven years.” 

”Oh, you’re soul-bonded too. I would have never guessed. You’re so…” Tony was trying to find the word to finish this sentence but at Fury’s glaring eye, he decided to switch lanes, “Steve told me that I usually close him out of my side of the bond and I was wondering how bond reception works because I can reach out to him perfectly fine.” 

”Have you two been sexually active?” 

”Wha-What?!” 

”If you haven’t” The director continued, rolling his one eye, “Then right now you’re only bonded in name, so to speak. The bond will seal once you knot him for the first time.” Tony cringed at Nick’s blatancy and the director looked about ready to laugh again, “Claiming creates a channel from the omega to the alpha but bonding creates a channel for the alpha to the omega.” 

”Ah, Gotcha,” Tony said as he raised from his seat, ready to high-tail it, “Thanks I’ll just be-“ 

”Sit down Stark.” Fury said, thoroughly enjoying Tony’s discomfort, “If you don’t know anything about bond reception, then you’re ignorant about everything else and we have a long, _long_ talk ahead of us.” 

”I swear, I got everything –“ 

”So you know what to do when he releases.” Fury asked, looking up at him, quirking his eyebrow. At that, Tony sat back down –not even knowing what ‘release’ meant- and accepted the long, uncomfortable discussing that was coming ahead. 

~ 

“It’s okay baby, It’s alright. I got you. I’m here.” Tony as he held Steve close and tightly. 

Steve was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and he dropped the skilled his was cooking eggs in and it cause him to be engulfed with an overwhelming feeling of fear, apprehension, and pain. Tony was by his side in a second because he never left Steve by himself and he only left him when a member of the pack was around. 

These types of tremors were new though and thankfully, less severe than the panic attacks he was having a week ago because they only lasted for a few seconds but they still scared the shit out of him. Even so, Steve found himself coming back around quickly. 

”God, I’m so stupid.” Steve said quietly as he looked at the mess on the floor, still in Tony’s embrace. The alpha gently touched his chin and turned his face so that their eyes could meet, giving Steve a displeased look, 

”You’re not stupid Steve, you just made a mistake like all humans do.” Tony said softly and Steve nodded, not really believing it, “No, say it.” 

“I’m not stupid” He repeated and it did make him feel a smidge better. 

“Good,” Tony said as he kissed his hair, “what happened?” 

“When I dropped the pan, it reminded of a time I dropped a plate when Bucky was my owner and… he punished me for it, he,” Steve took another deep breath, but he was still pretty calm, “he called me stupid.” Steve said quietly. 

God, Tony had no idea who this Bucky fucker was but he wanted to find his grave and burn his coffin for crushing Steve’s confidence the way he did. 

”You aren’t stupid; you are extremely intelligent, always giving me a run for my money.” Steve let out a small huff of laughter and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

”Tony, I hate this. The flashback and tremors and… hurting. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder why… someone would hurt me like that if I didn’t deserve it.” Steve tried to hold back the threatening tears welling in his eyes because he was so tired of crying but he couldn’t, it all hurt so much. 

”Some alphas just love to powerplay; they’re sadistic and sick; it’s not your fault baby. You’re wonderful, okay.” Tony said, as he wiped Steve’s tears away. 

”Okay” Steve said through a sniffle, “I love you Tony; you’re so good to me.” 

”You’re worth it sugar bear. I love you too.” 

* 

Later that day, Steve was lounging on a couch in Tony’s lab, lazily drawing in a sketch book. He was four months pregnant now and was on maternity leave from SHEILD, although he went on tactical command for the Avengers a month ago. He hated not having anything to do but he was easy to tire now and spent most of his day sleeping -and wasn’t _that_ doing great things for his figure- but to keep him occupied, Tony set up an art studio inside his lab. Tony was further in the lab building a new Iron Man suit when Bruce walked in, carrying a plastic bag with something delicious smelling in it. 

”Cap, hey, how are you feeling? Bruce asked him as he walked in and set the bag down on a table, visually examining him. 

”Great.” Steve replied smiling, as he set the book down and sat up because this was their routine; every three days Bruce would give him a small examination and pretty much a therapy session. Bruce called it something pretty to try and spare his feeling but Steve really didn’t mind because he knew he needed it. 

”Been sleeping well?” Bruce asked as he used his hand to feel around Steve’s baby bump. 

”Yeah.” 

”Eating like you should? 

”Yep.” 

”Not exerting yourself? 

”Nope” 

“Good, can I see your sketchbook?” He asks sitting beside Steve on the couch. A few weeks ago, when they started this routine, Bruce started Steve on a regimen where he would give Steve a small sketchbook that he was doodle in whenever he got the feeling, like a diary but with drawings and at their next session he would take it and give Steve a new one. Steve handed him the book and started looking through the bag. There was some sort of pregnancy safe concoction that Bruce cooked up that looked sort of weird but Steve was starving so he didn’t care and dug in. 

”Any flashbacks?” Bruce asked as he flipped through pages. 

”A few.” Steve replied, wondering what the doctor had on his mind; sometimes they talked about the abuse, or Coulson and sometimes they talked about everything but. 

Bruce hummed and he flipped through some more pages then sets the book aside and starts to lightly press around the area under Steve’s chin. After that, Bruce takes a phereometer and sticks it in Steve mouth, taking it back out when it beeps and reading the dial. 

”Okay, you can finish eating while I’ll go talk to Tony, okay?” Steve nods so Bruce walks over to his best friend. ”Tony, hey.” 

”Hey Bruce?” Tony replies, setting his wrench down as he looks over at Steve, “How come he gets food?” 

”Because he’s sixteen weeks pregnant; do you have a moment to spare?” 

”Sure, what’s up?” 

”Steve’s hormones are changing and so are his pheromones.” 

”Is it because of the baby?” 

”No, I think it’s because of how he’s been healing lately and his attitude toward sex is changing. See, because he was so young when he was first abused, it threw his biology in a whirlwind and his mindset on sex was corrupted so he presented early but his body never really went through the whole proper process because pheromones are based more on a state of mind. 

”So now his mindset is changing about sex, which triggered his body to start going through the proper process.” 

”Right.” 

”Will this fix his heats?” 

”No, Omegas aren’t supposed to mate during their first three heats because their cycle fully develops early in puberty, about a year after they start and messing with them before their cycle starts a regular routine causes their system to over-produce pheromones and after their cycles become routine, it’s set in stone; that’s probably why his heats are so tedious. How old was he when he was frozen?” 

”Twenty-one.” 

”Yeah, as an omega he was probably coming up on the tail end of puberty which will make this a quick process. And with the way his pheromones have been changing for the past week and the way his sketches are becoming ever so slightly sexual, I think he’ll probably mention sex sometime within the next week.” 

“Just mention right; not necessarily want to do?” Tony asked, with a concerned look. 

“Why else would he bring it up Tony?” 

“Do you think he’s ready for that yet?” Bruce had to take out time to ponder that. 

”I really don’t know Tony, I think it depends on how you handle it. You two should take a vacation; get into another environment for a while. It’ll definitely be good for Steve. And if sparks fly while you’re away, well that’ll be an extra bonus.” Tony chuckles at that, “But don’t take him to far though.” 

”Alright Bruce, thank you.” 

”No problem Tony.” 

~ 

3 days later 

“I want us to have sex.” Steve said, leaning back against Tony’s chest. So the jolly green giant was right. 

The couple was sitting by a lake out on the country-side of New York, having a picnic. Tony usually wasn’t one to indulge in mushy romance stuff but Steve was loving it so Tony gave in to his inner fluff. Steve was sitting in between Tony’s legs, enjoying the summer day while Tony petted the small swell of his stomach. 

“Steve-” 

“I know what you’re thinking but I’ve thought about it and I think I’m ready.” Steve pleaded, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes. 

Tony stayed quiet for a while, rolling it over in his mind. Steve has been making tremendous progress but he was still having flashbacks, not as frequently or severe and whenever Steve felt one coming on he would talk it out with his mate and tell him what triggered it but Tony was still concerned while Steve continued to look up at him with hopeful eyes and Tony hated to disappoint him. 

Tony sighed and kissed his temple, “Stevie, baby. You’ve been doing so well but you’re still healing and I don’t want to do anything to stop that.” Steve looked at him as if he was just stabbed in the heart and Tony nearly gave in. “Come on gorgeous, don’t look like that. It’s not rejection; I want you. I just want what’s best for you too. We will though. Soon, okay?” Tony said soothingly 

"But Tony, you have to. I need you to. It'll fix me." 

"Stevie-" 

"Baby, before you, before the pack, I only had traumatizing experiences and painful memories and I was _broken_. But you fixed me Tony; every time you touch me gently it erases the memories I have of being grabbed and manhandled and every time you call me lovely or gorgeous it emptied the echoes of being called a 'whore' or 'slut' from my mind. And right now, sex is corrupted for me. I don't know anything other being forced so please fix this for me too Tony. Please." Steve implored, looking at him with begging eyes. 

Tony sighed because Steve was so earnest he was beginning to change his mind. Tony turned Steve around so that he was sitting in his lab facing him and he searched Steve’s face and his side of their bond. Tony was sensing fear; it wasn’t too prominent or directed towards Tony, just sex in general. That worried Tony. 

“Tony, please." Steve begged again. 

Tony held Steve close to him for a few more moments, still rolling it over. 

”Okay.” He said, mentally berating himself, hoping it was the best decision. 

”Now?” Steve asked, raising up to meet his eyes and beaming. 

”Um, yeah, sure, if you want. We can head back to the house.” The property belonged to Tony and he had a cottage-mansion, as Tony liked to call it, a few miles down the road. 

”This is your property right?” Steve asked, with a twinkle in his eye. 

”Yup, all ours within a fifty-mile radius from the house.” 

”So this is private property, no one can come on this land without our permission, right?” Steve asked and Tony nodded, knowing exactly where this was going. 

Tony was reminded of a theory he’s had for a while; he always figured that if all that horribleness hadn’t had happened to him, Steve would be kinky. Tony could tell by his personality. 

”Let’s do it here.” Steve said. 

”What’s the rush gorgeous?” 

”I know you Tony; you were going to agree with me and then just keep putting off until God knows when. Plus, you have to admit the thought is titillating. Oh, can I blow you?” Steve asked with enthusiasm. Yep, kinky. 

”I want to make this good for you.” Tony said, stroking his back, “So, I’m going to take this extremely slow okay?” Steve nodded happily. “I want you to tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable or if you want me to stop, pause, slow down, or anything. I’m going to stay on your side of the bond too okay.” Steve nodded again but he seemed just a tad distracted. “Steve, promise me you’ll tell me if something is wrong.” 

”I promise Tony. Can I blow you?” Steve repeated and Tony laughed. 

”Let’s get through this first-time and then we can experiment okay.” Steve seemed a little put out about that but he only pouted playfully. 

Tony chuckled and kissed him, slow, soft, and tenderly the way he always did and the way Steve liked it. His omega loved to kiss because it was an affection he never really received before. He pulled Steve closer to him and grinded against him softly so he could feel Tony’s hardening cock through his pants. Steve was just as hard as Tony was but the alpha still searched his bond, making sure he was comfortable. 

Steve had been humiliated before with the way that Howard had laid him out naked in front of his colleagues and Tony knew if he started to undress Steve first he knew it would make him feel exposed so he took off his shirt first and tossed it to the side. Steve looked down at the reactor in his chest and put his hand over it, tracing the triangle on it. They kissed a little longer before Steve raised his arms and Tony pulled his shirt off. 

”You okay?” Tony asked when he sensed Steve start to become nervous. 

”Yeah” Steve said with a smile so Tony tugged his own pants and boxers off and after checked to make sure Steve was alright before pulling the blonde’s in for another kiss. After a few minutes, Steve pulls away and starts to unbuckle his belt but Tony sense him become nervous and once he was fully naked , Steve's nervousness shots through the roof, nearing anxiety. 

Tony was going to say something but Steve beat him to it. 

"Tony, baby. I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that I wish could be _pure_ for you, I… I wish I could give you something special." 

Tony's heart broke at that because Steve had such a low self-esteem right now and always thought of himself as a whore. 

"Oh beautiful, this is your _first_ time making love; that is pure and very, extremely special. Okay?" 

Steve smiled wide at that and he became less nervous, just a little bashful because this was for all purposes his first time. 

Tony smiled back and kissed Steve again but this time he gently pressed his tongue against Steve lips and the omega opened up easily for his alpha. While the made out Tony contemplated how to go on to the next step; he knew the solider has had bad experiences with both being touched and touching other alphas and Tony wanted to make this as contrary to those experiences as he possibly could. 

"Can I touch you?" Tony asks softly and Steve smiled against his lips and nodded; no one had ever given him the courtesy of asking before but he expected nothing less from Tony. 

Tony started to kiss Steve’s neck and reached down to touch Steve’s rock hard cock. First he just grazed his fingers gently along the length to give Steve a chance to back out if necessary. 

Steve gasped in his ear at the new sensation. He had never felt anything like it before; it was a warm, enjoyable sensation spreading from his dick to his stomach and the all over his body and Steve couldn’t help but to let out a long low moan at the newness of it. 

Tony smiled and wrapped his whole hand around the girth and stared to stroke the dick in his hand. Steve jerked and groaned out loud. Tony lightly nipped at his clavicle, glad that his omega was enjoying it for once but he paused when he felt Steve get a curious feeling along with a hint of embarrassment through their bond. Tony looked up at him. 

”No, don’t stop; I’m fine” Steve said. 

”What’s wrong?” Tony asked quietly though he continued his task. 

”Nothing babe,” Steve replied, throwing his head back when Tony started rubbing circles on the head of his cock with his thumb, “I just… I’ve never _leaked_ like this before.” He said looking back down at his pre-cum coated cock, flushing with arousal. 

”That’s normal for omegas to leak so much; it’s similar to self-lubing.” Tony reassured him. 

”Oh,” Steve said, wondering where Tony’s magical knowledge about omegas was coming from, “You finally talked to Fury.” 

”Yeah but weren’t you taught this back in omega school.” Steve shook his head, his breathing hitching as Tony worked him with his hand. 

”Sex from an omega’s stand point was never discussed; I don’t think it was knowledge they expected us to need.” Steve said but he remained calm. 

”You enjoying this so far? I can stop you know?” 

”No, this is perfect. I’m perfectly fine Tony.” Steve said smiling, glad that there was finally someone in his life cared about how he was feeling. 

Tony smiled and continued and Steve noticed his mate start to palm himself and Steve started to get curious. Tony gently grasped Steve hand and joined it with his around leaking cock so that he could explore himself knowing that this was the first time the omega ever touched his self. Tony took his pre-cum soaked hand and started to pleasure his own cock. Using his other hand to balance himself, Tony leaned back and enjoyed the view of his boyfriend moan and gasp as he pleasured himself for the very first time. 

Steve was enjoying the feeling very much but after a while he wanted his alpha to touch him again so Tony pulled Steve closer to him so that their cocks were touching and he rubbed their hard members together making them both moan at the same time. 

Steve had just enough reserve from his sex addled brain to process that Tony was reacting to his thoughts and that during all this Steve hadn’t even felt him slip that deep into their bond. Tony looked up at his eyes and smiled, 

”Told ya I would stay in your side of the bond.” Steve had to smile back at that, at Tony’s determination to take care of him. 

Steve started to feel his self-made slick start to stream down his thighs and it shocked him and made him a tad embarrassed. He had never been this wet before; he got a little slick during his heats but right now he was leaking from both ends and it kind of worried him. 

”It’s healthy and normal. Your body is starting to get ready for sex and your so wet because the more aroused an omega is the wetter they get.” Tony supplied smiling, “It usually isn’t so drawn out but I’m taking it really slow.” Steve was grateful for that too because if Tony had taken this too quickly, all of this would have super freaked him out. 

”You still okay?” Tony asked although he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Steve say it just to be on the safe side. 

”I’m wonderful Tone.” 

”Okay, I’m going to start preparing you, alright?” Tony said cautiously. “Okay,” Steve replied, trying to push the small swell of panic bubbling up in his stomach. 

”Steve, you okay? I’ll stop if you want me too.” Steve shook his head fervently, not wanting Tony to stop at all. 

He really wasn’t bothered; it was just that in the past this is where things started to get really painful and Steve’s body was expecting that same treatment because no matter how much he hated to admit it: Steve was used to abuse. Mentally though, Steve knew everything was alright; he knew that he was safe. Tony nodded slowly at that, practically reading Steve’s thoughts. Steve leaned over and kissed him. 

”You’re being so gentle with me Tony and I love it so please don’t stop." He said once he pulled away. Tony gave him a small smile but it grew as he realized that Steve really was okay. He ran his index finger up the slick trail in Steve’s inner thighs up to the source but he didn’t press his finger inside Steve’s body; he only rubbed the a ring around the wet muscle, pulling a moan from Steve’s lips. After checking _again_ that Steve really was okay he gently, very gently pressed his finger inside just up to the first knuckle as Steve jumped a little, slightly surprised and drew it back out, searching his mate’s face. 

”God Tony, that felt _so good_. Don’t stop.” Steve gasped, sounding amazed. 

Tony smiled and pushed his finger back in only going to the second knuckle and drew it back out, then he pressed in again and this time he buried his whole finger inside of Steve, gasping at the tightness. He gave Steve a second to get used to the new feeling then he slowly and tenderly started to thrust his finger in and out of Steve who moaned at the newness of it, awed by the complete lack of pain of the action, and he started to rub himself again. When he started to rock back on his finger, Tony added another one the same way he did the first and then he slowly added a third and Steve was loving every second of it, moaning and mewling as Tony took his time to open him up; it was such a sweet contrast to everything else he had experience in his life. 

There was a heat building up in Steve’s body and the more Tony pushed his fingers in and out of him the more it built up until Steve had to arch his back and he thought he was going to cum but a rush of his self-made slick flooded from his ass and down his and Tony’s thighs, soaking the blanket they are sitting on. And whoa, Steve was _so_ not expecting that at all. 

”Hey, it’s okay. That’s normal.” Tony said quickly before Steve could freak out too much. 

”Oh, that-I-What?” Steve stammered, confused. 

”Your body is ready for sex now; it’s called releasing and it only happens when an omega is aroused.” 

”O-oh. Do betas do that?” 

”Sort of but not as much. It’s really fucking sexy though.” Steve smiled again at that. 

Tony continued to move his fingers in and out of Steve though as he thought about how to proceed. 

”Is this the part where you fuck me?” Steve asked, growing impatient and Tony chuckled. 

”Yeah, I’m going to-.” Tony started but Steve cut him off. 

”I want you to take complete control.” Steve said and Tony knew exactly what he meant by that and he nearly balked because he didn’t want to overwhelm Steve. 

When Tony hesitated; Steve looked at him through his lashes and turned his head to the side so that Tony could see his claim on the nape of his neck, submitting to his alpha. 

”I trust you Tony.” Steve said with pure honesty. 

Tony leaned over and licked the mark, kissing it causing Steve to purr profusely as he laid Steve on his back. He pushed Steve’s legs up to his chest and lined himself up. With Steve smiling up at him, face flushed with arousal and the soft, content rumble from his chest edging him on Tony pushed in as gently as he could, taking it slow and delicately and Steve gasped and moaned Tony’s name. 

It was so gentle and loving and there was no pain, only pleasure, so much pleasure and it made Steve feel safe and secure in Tony’s care; he knew that his alpha would always take care of him and protect him. 

Once Tony was fully seated he paused and gave Steve a moment to adjust; something no one had ever done for him before; and then Tony leaned down to kiss him but carefully not resting his full body weight on Steve so he wouldn’t feel trapped. Steve wrapped his legs around his waist, lock his ankles in the small of his back, pulling his alpha closer to him and his cock push deeper inside of him. 

“You can move; I’m ready.” Steve said breathlessly; he had never been so ready for anything in his entire life. 

Tony smiled and started kissed him again, just as soft and sensual as it always is and started to thrust in and out gently and Steve was basking in the comfort and security, moaning his alpha’s name over and over again; and with every careful thrust Tony brushed against his prostrate, making him groan and cry out loud. Tony never quickened his pace or thrust in too harshly; it stayed soft, tender, and affectionate. Steve decided that he wanted to take it a little further. 

”Knot me, Tony.” Steve requested as he tightened his grip around Tony. The genius never stopped thrusting but he was about to protest because he knew that it was one of those many horrible things that were done to his omega but Steve was whispering “Please, Tony, please I want to be bonded to you,” in his ear. 

”I can’t stop the swelling once it starts, baby,” Tony softly forewarned. 

”I know Tony; it’s okay. I’m ready.” Steve said with a reassuring smile, meeting his eyes. 

Tony could tell he was telling the truth so he gently rocked his length inside of him as he started to let his knot swell inside Steve’s body; he couldn’t stop the swelling but he could control how quickly it swelled so Tony took it slow and sensual, relishing the feeling of Steve tightening around his swell. 

Steve moaned as he felt himself being stretched and he has never felt anything so _fantastic_ like this before in his life. The way Tony fit inside his body was beautiful and it felt amazing; he felt complete. When they lock together, they both cum at the same time, crying out each other’s name. 

”We’ll be locked together for a couple of hours.” Tony says softly as he leans down to kiss his mark on Steve’s neck, moving them so they were laying on their side. 

Steve is so happy right now, euphoric even, purring like a great cat as he gasps and pants at Tony’s rocking hips, his knot still deep inside of Steve. 

”Tony, that was amazing; it was so wonderful, you were so, so gentle with me. Thank you, thank you so much.” 

Tony looked down at his omega and smiled, thankful that this went well. He hoped that Steve was right because he wanted Steve to be fixed. He didn’t want to see him hurt anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment; I would love to see what you all think.


	6. Unyielding Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back and everything seems peaceful. Seems peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bkgd notes: Because Steve is the omega of the pack, the rest of the team are his alphas so they are affectionate towards him but its all platonic and nothing sexual will happen. Tony is the top dog, the top alpha.
> 
> Also many thanks to Cari Tawesome *hugs*

This past week, Steve has been doing excellent. No flashbacks, no tremors, he still had some confidence issues but even that has lessened tremendously since they’ve fully bonded. It was amazing seeing the progress over the week; at first, when Steve saw all the beautiful scenery around Tony’s property, the alpha suggested that Steve should paint it but the blonde would just shy away from the idea but now he was all ‘I could paint that’ or ‘Baby, look at what I just sketched’. Tony was so grateful and excited; he was so glad that his science bro recommended a vacation.

“Do you think Thor and Clint are back yet?” Steve asked Tony. They were sitting by lake, looking up at the night sky. Tony was rubbing the swell in Steve’s stomach; their child has grown significantly. Steve smiled at the affectionate and loving way Tony rubbed his stomach, glad that he didn’t end up a single super-parent.

“I think Bruce would have called and told us.” Tony said and he kissed Steve’s cheek. The blonde smiled and leaned back against his chest. Steve loved little affections like that and Tony was happy to give it to him.

“I’m hope they’re okay. I hope Thor didn’t kill Clint.” Steve said, only half joking.

Tony chuckled, “I don’t think so. We’re all pack bonded; I don’t think he can kill him.” Steve made a sound of agreement, laying his head back on Tony’s shoulder. “You look tired gorgeous, you ready to head back.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around him.

Steve shook his head, “I love it when you hold me like this.” Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. “When are we heading back to the Tower?”

“Whenever you want; I think it should be soon. Bruce might just Hulk out if I don’t get you back so he can check on you.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“Can we go back tomorrow? I have a feeling Thor and Clint might be back tomorrow.” Steve said and Tony nodded.

“That would perfectly fine. I’m pretty sure I have some projects that I was supposed to have done by tomorrow.” Tony said cringing at how pissed Pepper was going to be. Steve laughed sleepily. “Come on darling, I think we should go to bed.” Tony said and Steve nodded tiredly. Tony thought for a second that he had fallen asleep and that he would have to carry him but thank God Steve rose to his feet chuckling.

“Even if you had to carry me, I am not that heavy.” Steve said and Tony laughed.

“Honey, I beg to differ.” Tony said. Steve gave him a playful glare and they walked back to the cottage mansion holding hands.

~*~

“So how did your vacation go?” Bruce asked as he pressed around Steve’s baby bump while the omega sat on the medical bed. The scientist was glad the omega was back because Bruce had wanted to give him an examination ever since he left.

“It went amazing!” Steve beamed. “Tony has a beautiful cottage or cottage mansion as he calls it, on the outskirts of New York and it gorgeous.” Steve said, truly elated. Bruce had noticed that his demeanor had changed; he wasn’t so self-conscious and he held himself with more confidence and pride.

Bruce smiled, “I’m glad. What did you guys do?” Bruce asked as he pressed under Steve’s chin. Steve shifted a little and he tone changed to something bashful.

“Well, we talked a lot and lazed around. Tony’s also owns a lake on his property and we spent a lot of our time picnicking beside the lake…among other things.” Steve said, a red tint forming on his checks. Bruce chuckled.

Bruce had to take a minute to process that. Tony Stark…was picnicking? That was something he never expected out of his science bro, the engineer was way to macho alpha for romantic habits like that and the fact that Steve brought out the fluff in Tony was hilarious. And something Bruce will _definitely_ tease Tony about later. Definitely!

“Did you still draw in your sketch diary?” Bruce asked, sticking a phereometer in Steve’s mouth. The omega nodded and reached into the side of his travel bag -because Bruce had dragged him down to his lab two seconds after the couple walked through the door- and handed Bruce his diary. The phereometer beeped and Bruce jotted down some information in his medical records and flipped through Steve’s diary.

From the looks of it Steve was happier, more content with himself, his confidence and self-esteem was consistently improving and WHOA! Yeah, he and Tony probably fucked at some point.

“What other things did you do?” Bruce asked and Steve blushed again, shrugging.

“Oh you know, things.” Steve said, beating around the bush.

“Did you have sex?” Bruce asked frankly and Steve’s face went bright red.

“Yeah, we did.” Steve said admitted and Bruce smiled.

“That’s good. There’s nothing wrong with that. Did you like it?” Bruce asked and Steve squirmed a little in his seat.

“I loved it. It was…” Steve trailed off, turning his head to look at the other side of Bruce’s lab. “Hey did you get a new microscope?” Steve tried to deflect.

“No I didn’t and don’t change the subject. You’ve told me worse things before. Finish your sentence.” Bruce said, chuckling at Steve’s bashfulness. Steve sighed and looked back at Bruce.

“It was fantastic. The most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. Tony kept it gentle and slow.” Steve finished with a shy but fond smile.

“Was it your first time consensually?” Bruce asked and Steve nodded. “How often did you have sex?”

Steve blushed again, “Every day after the first time we did it.” Bruce nodded approvingly; that was normal since it was Steve’s first time and he enjoyed it. Once the novelty wore off, they would probably calm down.

“Great, I’m glad for you two.” Bruce said and Steve smiled contently. The scientist went back to flipping through Steve’s diary and handed him a new one. Steve seemed to be doing far better now than when he was before he left but Bruce was still cautious about bringing up the next part. “So now I’m going to go call Tony because I need to take a look at you and make sure everything is alright.” Bruce said cautiously and Steve looked at him curiously for a moment before it clicked.

“I trust you.” Steve said suddenly. “I mean, I would love to have Tony here but because he’s my mate not because you would freak me out.”

Bruce smiled, “Thank you but I also want him here because I’m going to give you an ultrasound afterward.” Bruce said walking over to the adjacent window between his and Tony’s office and knocked on it.

Steve beamed, “That’s great. I can’t wait to see what my baby looks like.” Steve said as he undressed and covered himself with the gown Bruce gave him. It didn’t take Tony long to get around to Bruce’s lab.

“Hey what’s up?” Tony said as he walked in and sat in a chair beside the bed. “Is he going to look at your omega parts?”

Steve blushed, rolling his eyes and slapped Tony’s arm but the leader didn’t look tortured like he did after Phil assaulted him: like he was walking into his own death.

“Yeah, but only for a second.” Bruce said, motioning for Steve to lie down on the medical bed and put his legs in the stirrups. The omega seemed a little tensed but calmed quickly and didn’t zone off as Bruce made sure that Steve and the baby were okay. “Great, everything is perfectly fine.” Bruce said, pulling away from Steve who let out a small sigh of relief but he didn’t seem flustered. “I’m going to set up the ultrasound machine while you get redressed.” Tony and Steve both beamed as Bruce walked through his lab, gathering the equipment he needed.

“This is going to be awesome. I’ve never seen an ultrasound.” Tony said. Bruce has never seen his best friend so excited and Steve seemed truly ecstatic.

Bruce walked back over to them and rubbed a gel over Steve’s baby bump before he turned the machine on and started rolling the wand over Steve’s stomach. A tiny being appears on the screen and it was just as amazing as the first time.

“Oh my God, that's awesome. It’s a whole mini human being in there.” Tony said in astonishment.

“I know; isn’t it amazing. And our baby has its arms and legs now.” Steve said smiling and Tony hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, it’s appears about four inches long and weighs about five ounces and you should be able to hear…” Bruce said just as excited as the two of them -that was his niece or nephew after all- as he flicked a switch on the machine and a soft _thump, thump_ could be heard. “The heartbeat which is beating like it should.”

“Oh my God, that’s spectacular. Seems to be beating a little fast though.” Steve said in awe and wonderment.

Bruce nodded, “Yes, a seventeen week fetus’ heart rate is about a hundred and forty beats per minute and in a couple of weeks I should be able to tell you the sex, if you want to know.” Bruce said and both Steve and Tony nodded fervently. Bruce smiled; the two were so cute together.

*~*~*~

“You piece of shit. I sat there for a month.” Phil complained as he climbed in the limousine beside Justin who was smirking that same smug smirk he was the first time Phil met him.

“I asked you if you wanted to get out of that cell. I never said how quickly it would occur.” Hammer said handing Phil a glass of champagne.

Phil took it cautiously, “Why did you break me out?”

Hammer pursed his lips in thought for a moment before turning to Phil, “I want Tony Stark to suffer. He has been a pain in my ass for years and I just want to X him out. Him along with the rest of the Avengers because they stand in my way of dominating the Advanced Weapons and Technologies industry. I figured that you have a grudge against Stark right about now so you would probably help.”

Phil laughed, “X out the avengers; with what? Those highly dysfunctional wanna be Iron Man suits you made last year. Stark destroyed your reputation with those weak designs.” Phil mocked him, still laughing; the smirk dropped from Hammer’s face and he pushed a button on the arm rest.

“Ignacio, drop Mister Coulson back off at the prison we just left.” Justin said calmly.

Phil stopped laughing immediately, “What I meant to say was: I would love to help.” Phil said grimacing, already hating this guy. Hammer’s smirk returned, even smugger than before and Phil didn’t even know that was possible.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Hammer said as the car pulled into a dark warehouse. The two climbed out the car and walked over to some guy sitting in the shadows. “Mister Coulson, I would like for you to meet the Winter Soldier.”

*~*~*~

“God, I missed you guys.” Steve said as he ran up to Thor and Clint happily, hugging them. “I was so worried. Are you guys okay?”

“Aye and we have missed you Steven.” Thor said smiling down at Steve’s baby bump.

“What? No welcome back party.” Clint said hugging Steve, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

“We didn’t know you were coming back. I thought you had died up there.” Steve said, still hugging the two tightly. He had missed his alphas so much.

“Almost but we’re good.” Clint said and there was something sad in his voice.

“Is Loki okay?” Steve said growing concerned; Thor and Clint released a dense fog of protective pheromones.

“He is now. When we reached Asgard, the dark elf ruler of Svartalfheim, Malekith, desired to use my brother to release a weapon called the Aether which would regress all the nine realms into darkness as it once were when dark elves were created from said darkness.” Thor said seriously. Steve stared at him blankly, trying to process all that. He knew he shouldn’t have asked.

“Dude, I didn’t get it either. I just wanted to save my omega.” Clint said, looking just as bemused as Steve.

“So is Loki okay?” Steve repeated and the two alphas nodded. “Where is he?” Steve asked and Clint was suddenly pissed, Steve could smell it in the archer’s scent though since it wasn’t directed to him -Thank God- it didn’t have any effect of him.

“That fucking asshole sitting his fat ass on some cheap and thankfully destroyed throne said he had to finish out his sentence as if Loki hasn’t been through enough. And if he hadn’t been the ‘all-father’-” Clint said in a mocking tone. “I would have beaten his ass but I did set off a bomb-arrow in his face. Passed it off as a misfire.” Clint said, smiling victoriously but Thor was running a hand over his face in exasperation.

“The all-father?” Steve asked, very, extremely confused.

“Aye, my father, the ruler of Asgard.” Thor explained and Steve looked at Clint, shocked.

“You set off a _bomb arrow_ in Thor’s father’s face, the **ruler** of Asgard. Couldn’t he have, I don’t know, killed you?!” Steve scolded Clint and the alpha shrugged.

“The important thing is that he didn’t and believed my lie.” Clint said still smirking as if he won a million dollars.

“It was a perilous orientation.” Thor said sounding pained and Clint laughed.

“You damn right, that bastard hurt **my** omega.” Clint said not sound the least bit sorry or ashamed by his actions and Steve knew very well just _how_ Clint acted.

“How long is he going to be on Asgard?” Steve asked giving Clint a sympathetic look because he knew how he and Tony would feel if someone were to separate them and across the galaxy to boot.

“A single Midgardian year.” Thor answered and Clint frowned.

“Another hellish year, which is like ten on Asgard, so _my_ omega, has to suffer for ten years.” Clint said looking a little like he could embark on a murderous streak any minute. Steve hugged him.

“But he will not suffer alone and he will not be left in the dungeons as he was when we first reached Asgard. I left Lady Jane on Asgard to watch over Loki and my mother will watch over her.” Thor said, putting a comforting hand on Clint’s shoulder.

“See, it might not be so bad if Loki’s sister-in-law and mother are watching over him.” Steve said hopefully though he wondered where Loki’s mother had been when all that shit was happening to him. Maybe that’s why Thor specifically said that she was watching over Jane.

“What’s this on your shoulder?!” Clint nearly shouted when he caught the claim resting pretty on Steve’s shoulder. Before Steve could answer, Thor grabbed him to inspect the claim.

“Has some villain harmed our leader?!” Thor shouted, outraged and Steve was almost chocking on the amount of pheromones they were releasing.

“Who is it?! I’m going to kill that motherfucker!” Clint said furious as Steve stammered, trying to get a word in.

“No, no, no, it’s okay.” Steve said quickly before the two went on a manhunt all over New York. “No, it’s my soulmate. I found my soulmate.” Steve said and paused as he watched the anger slip from their faces.

“Are you sure? If someone hurt you or owns you against your will, I’ll fix it. We’ll both fix it.” Clint said seriously gesturing to Thor who looks just as pissed as the archer did but Steve shook his head.

“No, it’s my soulmate. My soulmate is Tony." Steve said smiling, remembering just how wonderful his soulmate is. Thor and Clint both let out breaths of relief.

“Then I believe that Congratulations are in order. I’m glad it’s Tony; I know he’ll take good care of you.” Clint said honestly hugging Steve again. “Where is he anyway?”

“He and Natasha are on a mini mission. They should be back by this evening.” Steve explained.

“Ah, well our good Man of Steel is a perfect suitor for you. I can see that you are very happy.” Thor said wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. Steve beamed and nodded. “And he shall be a great father for your little one.” Thor said looking down at Steve’s baby bump.

“Oh my God, you’re showing. How did I not notice this at first?” Clint said smiling and putting a hand on Steve’s stomach.

“I know. It’s exciting. We heard the heartbeat this morning.” Steve said grinning, putting a hand over Clint’s. It was amazing having a pack like this. He felt so safe with them.

“Aww, I wish I could have been there.” Clint said looking every bit as a kicked puppy.

“Yes, it would have been a merry occasion.” Thor said looking just as wistful as Clint.

“No, no it’s okay. Bruce recorded it. Jarvis can you play the footage Bruce took during the last ultrasound.”

“Certainly sir.” Jarvis said before a hologram of the ultrasound appeared in front of them. They stood in jovial, comfortable silence for a moment as they watched the video.

“These Midgardian devices are amazing.” Thor said in wonderment.

“I know right.” Clint agreed. “That’s awesome. My little nephew has arms and legs already.” Clint said rubbing a finger over the hologram as if he could really touch it.

“Niece.” Steve corrected him smiling.

“Naw, nephew. It’s got to be a boy.” Clint said. Thor and Steve laughed. Tony had said the same thing, that it would be a boy. Natasha, Bruce, and Steve all thought it would end up being a little girl.

“She seems to have feminine qualities.” Thor said so add him to the list. Clint rolled his eyes playfully. Steve was so very glad that the two alphas were so relaxed around each other now. Right before they left, when Thor was afraid that Clint would hurt his baby brother, they were looked about ready to kill each other but now they seemed to have gotten closer. That was good; that’s what Steve wanted. They were his alphas after all and he would be very upset if they couldn’t get along.

“Feminine qualities? How can you tell? He doesn’t even have eyebrows yet.” Clint argued and Steve laughed again.

“I think it’s a girl. So does Natasha and Bruce.” Steve said putting a hand on his stomach again.

“Well, we’ll have to bet something. I don’t know what yet but there will be something. Alright doll, we’re going to let you rest, you’re starting to look tired. We just need to speak to Phil and we’ll come check on you later.” Clint said and Steve froze. But not in panic or fear, in anger, pure anger. He wished he could find that bastard. He would beat the hell out of him.

“Steven, are you alright?” Thor said, stroking his back in comfort. Steve snapped out of his daze and nodded, squeezing Clint’s hand when the archer took hold of his. It was hard finding the words. He could talk about it but it was still touchy subject for him. Plus Clint loved Phil like a brother; the agent had been his handler since SHIELD picked him off the streets when he was kid. Telling him that the man he had come to so utterly trust was a complete monster was going to be hard.

But Steve could do it. Bruce had told him that talking about it was something he needed to do and he was going to.

“Phil, is locked up somewhere.” Steve said, not saying it directly because he needed to take a moment to get his thoughts in order.

“Phil is in jail; why? What did he do? What all did I fucking miss?” Clint asked in dumbfounded confusion. Steve took a deep breath.

“The day after you left, there was no one here in the tower: Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey went after a terrorist calling himself the Mandrian in Miami that Rhodey ended bonding with; Pepper was in China; Bruce and Darcy were in Maryland with Selvig so the only one’s here were Phil and I.” Steve explained, burning with anger when he mentioned the ex-agents name. The bastard was locked up in a prison but he still managed to make Steve’s life more complicated. “He drugged me and he…raped me.” Steve said quietly but with all the venom in the world. He searched Clint’s face to see his reaction but all the alpha did was stare at him with a betrayed, hurt look though it wasn't directed to Steve. The pheromones would have effected him if they did. Then the soldier looked at Thor when lightening cracked outside.

“The son of Coul? I will have his head.” Thor hissed angrily, rubbing Steve’s cheek in comfort, remembering how traumatized the omega still was from his past.

“That motherfucker, I’m going to fucking kill him. That fucking BASTARD!” Clint shouted lividly when he snapped out his daze but Steve hugged them both.

“No, it’s alright now. That’s how Tony and I found out we were mates. He saved me and has been taking great care of me.” Steve said quickly before the two leveled New York searching for the asshole that wasn’t even worth their anger. “I’m okay. More than okay.” Steve said honestly, sincerely and the two stared at him for a very long time.

“Are you sure Steve? I will smite this traitor if need be. I know how tormented you were even before his attack.” Thor said softly and sincerely. So sincerely that was extremely glad that he had a loving pack now that was more than willing to protect him. Steve nodded.

“I'm fine. Plus when it was all over I threw him into the elevator and Tony beat the hell out of him. And a couple of weeks ago, Natasha paid him a visit.” Both of the alphas cringed along with Steve because Natasha was viscous. He almost felt a little sorry for Phil. Almost.

Thor nodded, though Steve hardly felt that he was just going to leave it at that.

“No, just no. I mean I’m so glad that you’re okay and he didn’t hurt the baby?” Clint asked and Steve shook his head. “Okay good, so I’m going to go find Phil and beat him to near death. Thor, you coming?” Clint asked and Steve knew the archer’s mind was made up on this and from Thor’s expression, his mind was made up too. Steve wasn’t going to stop them anyway because that fucker hurt him. Bad. He had just wanted them to know he was okay.

“Okay, have fun.” Steve said. “Dinner should be around five.” Clint laughed and kissed his cheek. Thor chuckled and patted his other cheek.

“We shall return before then.” Thor said and they both left.

*~*~*~

“Rhodey, I’m serious. Don’t call me again when your psycho, hot mess of an omega goes missing.” Tony said into his phone as he stormed into the tower. Rhodey had called him as asked him to come out to Miami saying there was a threat to America on the loose when really it was nothing more than his fire-breathing lassie going on a rampage again.

“Tony, I didn’t call you because Alldy was missing, I called you because he was threatening society. I knew he wasn’t a big threat, that’s why I didn’t assemble the Avengers.”

“Yeah, whatever Rhodey. I don’t care. Don’t call me again.” Tony said as he hung on the man that used to be his best friend. He was so pissed but when he stepped off the elevator to his floor and saw his omega sleeping peacefully on the couch all his anger melted away because a good two weeks ago the poor thing would have been tossing and turning through tears from a horrid nightmare. The omega stirred when he smelled that his alpha was near and fluttered his eyes open, smiling at Tony as he walked over to him.

“Hey gorgeous, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tony said snuggling on the couch beside Steve, holding him close.

“You didn’t wake me up.” Steve said, purring when Tony kissed his claim on Steve’s neck. “Clint and Thor are back.”

“Really? Are they okay?”

“Yeah they’re fine. Loki had to stay on Asgard to finish his sentence and Jane stayed with him to watch over him.” Steve explained. “How was your mission?”

Tony groaned, “There was no mission; there was just Rhodey playing hide and go find Aldrich.”

Steve chuckled than took on a worried look, “Why does he keep running? Is Rhodey treating him alright.”

“I wondered about that so when I got Killian alone I asked him. He told me that if Rhodey would just let him experiment on people at home, he wouldn’t have to run away and do it.” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Though this time when he saw Rhodey he just stopped what he was doing and went with him.”

“That seems like…improvement? I don’t really understand their relationship.” Steve said and Tony chuckled.

“Darling, I don’t think _they_ understand their relationship. But how have you been. I felt you get upset at one point and it never really went away.” Tony said growing concerned. Steve sighed, snuggling closer to his alpha.

“Yeah I’m fine. When Clint and Thor got back today they asked for Phil.” Steve said and Tony sighed. He forgot to think about what his fellow alphas reaction would be when they found out about Coulson. But Steve was a million times better now. If they had come back a week after Phil assaulted him and asked about it Steve might have been affected but right now he seemed to be handling it well. “I told them what happened and of course they went out looking for revenge. But it didn’t bother me. Well, not in a fearful way. I’ve just been mad as hell. I want to beat the fuck out of him too. Out of anyone who has ever hurt me.” Steve said tense, bitterly, and angrily.

This was improvement. A huge improvement. Steve was still hurting. So much had happened to him that of course he will probably always have at least a small shadow of the abuse he endured, Tony knew and understood that but he was so very, extremely happy that at least the omega wouldn’t be haunted by it. Tony kissed his cheek and stroked his back, purring, knowing the rumble would his melt the tension from Steve’s body. The omega relaxed fully in his alpha’s embrace.

“I didn’t deserve it.” Steve said quietly and Tony was frozen for a moment and ten hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek because he hadn’t expected Steve to say that at all. Not this soon in his recovery but he was recovering fast. “They hurt me, took things from me, made me cry and I didn’t even do anything to deserve it. I was just a child. I was innocent until that fucker…” Steve trailed off and sighed. “So much was taken from me; I just wish I had a chance to take it back.”

“I know baby. I wish you could too. God I wish you could.” Tony said glad that despite his words, his omega wasn’t getting as upset as he was before. Steve looked at him and smiled, nuzzling his nose in his alpha’s neck to take in his comforting scent.

“Though it’s not necessary. You’ve given me so much. I didn’t know I could feel this safe.” Steve said and Tony smiled, rubbing the baby bump in Steve’s stomach.

“You’re so strong beautiful. I don’t know if I could have been as strong as you.” Tony said and Steve was quite for a moment before he kissed Tony.

“Howard was your father though. I highly doubt if he changed between the times I was frozen and when he had you so I know you’ve been through a lot too.” Steve said and Tony sighed; he had always hoped that Steve would have never thought about that.

“Yeah but…He was a horrible father. He used to beat me and my mother. Maria was my mother.” Steve hugged him, kissing his cheek, and purring. “That was until I was sixteen and beat the living fuck out of him. Ran him out the house and he never came back like the bitch he was. So we were alright after that. Me and momma were happy after he left and she’s the one who kept me from becoming a monster like him.” Tony said. Steve kissed him and ran his fingers through his hair before the omega smiled a little.

“You know that is the most you have ever told me about yourself since we’ve know each other.” Steve said with a sad smile. “We’re both pretty fucked up aren’t we?” Tony chuckled.

“But I would have you no other way. I love you just the way you are.” Tony said honestly rubbing Steve’s cheek.

“Me either. I love you too. So much.” Steve said, “You’re the best alpha an omega could ask for.” Tony smiled and holding Steve close, cuddling with him.

It was so peaceful just lying with his omega like this so Tony knew that trouble was brewing somewhere. He just decided to enjoy this moment with Steve before it struck.

*~*~*~

“Baby you aren’t useless. I’m not saying that you are but I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Tony said as he summoned his suit. Steve hadn’t said a word since Clint told them that Phil had broken out of jail with an accomplice. He didn’t even look at Tony with nothing more than love when the alpha told him that he was going to leave the blond at the tower.

“Baby, I’m not mad. I’m okay.” Steve said hugging and kissing Tony before he stepped into the suit.

“You’re not mad or anything?” Tony asked, his voice sounded mechanical from inside the suit. Steve shook his head and Tony raised his face plate. “Steve, you know I’m not the dominating alpha type right?”

“Yes, I know that and I trust you.” Steve said honestly, knowing exactly where his alpha was going with this.

“Okay good. So when I say I don’t want to see you out there in the battle and that’s an order you know that’s only out of love right.” Tony said searching Steve’s face but the omega only nodded understandingly.

“Of course baby, I understand completely.” Steve said looking Tony square in the eye when he said it. Tony smiled a little, leaning over to kiss him. “Okay, good. I love you. Everything will be alright, okay?”

“Okay Tony, be safe.” Steve said and he actually felt worry feel his heart. Tony stood there looking at him suspiciously for a moment.

“Do **not** go out there Steve.” Tony just out right demanded this time and Steve nodded. “I don’t want you to get hurt, along with our baby.”

“Okay darling, I understand.” Steve said. Tony smiled and jumped off the roof, heading to where the fight was. The team had given him the same lecture before they took off in the quinjet. Steve stood there and watched them until they were out of sight and then headed back into house.

Because he understood the commands completely clear. He was just going to disregard them completely and deal with their anger later.

*~*~*~

Steve stayed on the ground mostly helping civilians get to safe locations. Someone had let droids loose on the poor city of New York (again) so he would have to take down the occasional bot but Steve made sure to keep confrontations to a minimal as well as stay out of sight from his pack members while still keeping an eye on them, especially Tony. That was the real challenge and he knew he was bound to fuck up at some point.

An hour later, Steve was feeling rather chipper because it seemed as though the battle would be over soon and he had stayed completely unseen. He had even managed to discreetly save his alphas on more than one occasion through round about ways. He wasn’t in uniform, just jeans, a white T and his shield and the team was usually so busy battling something that they didn’t even notice him. Steve suspected that Tony smelled him every now and then but Steve always snuck to an unseen place and answered Tony’s phone call saying that 'yes he was home safe and sound' so he figured it was all good.

When Everyone was on a different block or side of the city battle different patches of droids spread around the city, Steve decided to head back to the tower and take a shower before the team got home. They had everything covered now. Steve had started the journey home when the soldier saw him.

A guy dressed in all black with either a silver sleeve on or a metal arm walk through all the destruction without a care in the world. He was determined and cold; Steve could tell that by the way he walked with intent and a one track mind. The rest of the team didn’t notice him because they were all preoccupied and from their locations around the city it probably looked like a really dumb civilian.

The man’s target was Tony. Steve could see that immediately and he started to worry, walking towards his mate, reaching out to Tony through their bond. Tony felt him; Steve knew because he saw him turn around looking for him before he spotted the man just as the bastard lifted some weapon up to Iron Man and shot it. It hit Tony hard, sending him flying back through a building and crashing into the ground.

“ **TONY!** ” Steve yelled, horror and despair filling his heart.

And the thing that made Steve die a little inside was that Tony didn’t get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta for this story. Any inquires, email: jeniouis@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
